Tobi Itu Perempuan?
by Yuuki Hiroshi
Summary: [HIATUS] Hiks..Hiks../ 'Nanni'/ Chapter Flashback. (DISCOUNTINNUED) T.T)-
1. Chapter 1

Oke Ini Fanfic pertama Author Gila bernama Yuuki Hiroshi (Saia) Karena masih fanfic pertama jadi amburadul begini Gomennasai~! _(_ _)_ Mohon DI koreksi Kalau ada yg salah mohon maaf lahir Batin (bagi yang Muslim) *Dilempar Batu 1 kilo*

Tobi Itu Perempuan?

Rated : T

Genre : Apa aja boleh yang penting oke! *Di gampar

Disclaimer : Om masasih Kasihmolto *ditimpuk golok Masashi Kishimoto kok.

Warning : Typo,OOC,Kanker, *Digampar

Summary : Gak tauuuu... *Di golok Readers

Pada hari minggu kuturut ayah ke kota~!...[Woy...Salah alur Cok!]

(ABAIKAN~!...)

Pada hari minggu yang cerah ini ada...-

"TOBII...!" Teriak Deidara mewarnai Pagi ini (?)

"Ada apa Dei-Senpai?" Tanya Tobi polos.

"Karena Konan Sama Pein kagak ada elu yang masak ya... yang laen masih pada molorr..." Kata Deidara.

"Kenapa Tobi,Dei-Sen-" Perkataan tobi terpotong.

"UDAH SANA!.." Gertak Deidara.

"Hueee...Dei-Senpai jahaaat!.." Rengek tobi sambil lari masuk ke kamar yg kebetulan ada Zetsu di dalem.

"Ada Apa Yuk-"

BUAAAAKK~...

Panggil aku kaya begitu! HUWEEEEE~!"Tobi tambah Mewek.

"Oh iya, Lupa..., Kenapa Tob?"Tanya Zetsu kembali.

"Tadi Dei-Senpai Jahat! Huweeeee~ Masa' Hiks Tobi di Suruh masak Si.. Huweeeee~!" Tangis tobi. Yang mengakibatkan Semua anggota Akatsuki (-pein,konan,Zetsu,Tobi,Deidara) Bangun dari Mimpi indahnya~!...

"TOBIIII...!" Teriak Semua anggota akatsuki (-Pein,Konan,Zetsu,Tobi).

Daaaan Yang Sampai Disana Duluaaan adalaaaah...Deidara! *Jeng JENG JENGGGG..~ (TELAT WOI)

Kedua : ITACHI

Ketiga : KISAME

Keempat : KAKUZU

Kelima : HIDAN

Keenam(terakhir) : SAORIIIII...*Di kugutsu* Gak kok...SASORI..

"TOBII...! Keluar!" Gertak deidara. Tak ada jawaban.

1 menit...

1 minggu...

1 tahun...

1 abad...

(Woy! lama amat lu thor| Iye iye Savar mbooo...)

5 menit! kok.

Krieeet...Tobi keluar sambil menunduk dan di belakangnya ada Zetsu Lagi FacePalm

"Tobi?" Kata All Akatsuki (-Pein,Konan,Zetsu,Tobi).

"Hmm?" Kata Tobi masih posisi Nunduk.

"Lu kenapa?"Tanya Deidara.

"Ga apa apa kok,Senpai! " Kata tobi dengan manis (tapi ga keliatan karena pake topeng,Tapi di sadari Lho.).

Deidara langsung ngasih Isyarat Tangan Supaya nanti kumpul pun bubar ke kamar masing masing.

Di KAMAR SASODEI...~

"Danna,Lu pikir Tobi itu Wanita? Soalnya Lembut banget suaranya ~" Tanya Deidara.

"Bisa Jadi" Kata Orang yg di panggil danna itu.

HENING...

YUP KITA TINGGALKAN MEREKA ...

KisaIta sama KakuHidan Sama kaya di atas Cuma Nama saja yang di ganti author soalnya malas menulis :p (Dilempar Pisau) #Kabur..

Dikamar ZetsuTobi...

Zetsu : "... ZzzZ..."

OI OI ZET BANGUUUUN #menggamparzetsu

Oke kita tinggal kan...

Tobi Lagi Dikamar mandi soalnya ga baik ngintip :p #plak

Iye iye... Yuuki ke Tobi :v

BEK TU SETORI

Tobi lagi mandi du kamar mandi sambil bergumam.

Tobi : "Bagaimana Jika ketauan ya?... Yaaa... Mau gimana lagi Pasrah aja (-_-)/ "

TBC

YAAA Yuuki Menyesal Deh kalo Jelek mau Flame kek apa Saran kek . Yang penting Yuuki Sangat berterima kasih Untuk yang mau membaca Fic ini Jika ada kesamaan cerita Mohon maaf Ini Soalnya Ide Yuuki sendiri kok #Peach. Gomennasai hontou ni Gomennasai kalo misalnya Jelek... Ya~ Saya ucapkan Terima kasih Sampai Jumpa di Chapter alaikum WR WB

R P

E L

V E

I A

E S

W E


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenne Minna-San Yuuki Salah APDET SALAH SALAH SALAH SALAH SALAH SALAH #PLAK. Okee..., Kembali Dengan author GILA,Yuuki Hiroshi .Yuuki Lagi Ga semangat Soalnya MAU LAAAHH KAAAUU UAAAAASSS~! #Plak .*Di Timpuk Sandal Jepit* Dont' Cry Don't Bhisaiiii :v #Plaaak. Don't Like Don't Read. HAPPI RIIDING.

Tobi itu Perempuan?

Rated : K+

Genre : Apa aja boleh yang penting oke! *Di gampar

Disclaimer : Om masasih Kasihmolto *DiLempar Bakpiak*(bener ga? Salah ya? #herp) Masashi Kishimoto kok.

Warning : Typo,HUMOR GARING (INGAT GARING!YUUKI UDAH BILANG YA! GARING!) ,OOC, Kanker, Stroke .DLL *Digampar

Summary : Gak tauuuu... *DiGolok Readers

MALAMNYA..~!

YAAAAH... Dan Merekapun Kumpul BERSAMA Di ruang Tamu... Yuuki ga tau Bentuknya kayak gimana -_-.

"Oke...Jadi Gimana?" Tanya Sang Uciha SULUNG...

Hening...(KOAK KOAK KOAK KOAK)

'Lama Lama Gwe Amaterasu dah -_-' Batin Itachi.

"Ekhem...Jadi...GIMAANAAAAA!" Teriak Itachi Kehilangan Kesabaran.

"BERISIIIK UNNN... LAGIAN GIMANA APANYAAA?!" Teriak Deidara Ga kalah EKSTRIM.

BLETAK...WAWW SODARA SODARA KEPALA DEIDARA BENJOL :v.

"DARI TADI GWE BILANG...EMAK IJAH LAGI MANDI DI KALI SEBELAH BARENG EMAK EROT." Teriak Itachi Ngaco.

"Oo...Kirain Tentang tobi...Un.."Jawab Deidara.

Itachi SweatDrop...Dengan Keringat 10.000 Liter.

"Yah..tentang Tobi lha.."Kata Itachi Nahan Emosi.

"..." Hening Lagi (-_-").

"Gimana Kalo Kita Ajak SI Tobi Ke Kolem Renang?"Usul Hidan. "Habis Itu Kita Lepas Topengnya."Lanjutnya...

"GOOOOOD IDEAAAAAAAAA!.."Teriak All Akatsuki.(-Pein,Konan,Tobi,Zetsu.)

"OKE kita Rencanain Besok yak.!" Semangat ITACHI Meluap Luap Bung!.

"WOKEEE!" Kata Mereka Tak Kalah Semangat.

KE Zetsu sama Tobi yuuuk.

DAAAAAN...ZETSU MASIH MOLOOOOOOORRR...#PLak

Kalo Tobi Baru Keluar Kamar mandi...(Inget Yuuki Ngeliat Dari Lobang kunci).#PLAKGUBRAKGEDEBUGMEONG.

"Zetsu-Senpai Banguun!."Teriak Tobi dengan Suara Melengking (?)

"Naanti...Y-.."Oops Suara Zetsu Terpotong. (*v*) *MAAF ADA GANGGUAN...MOHON TUNGGU 1 ABAD LAGI* #PLAKGOMBRYANG.

TBC

JUST KIDDING..~ #DUAAAAR. (YUUKI DILEMPAR KELAUT)

YAAH DAAN...

SRAK SRAK SRAK...

"HIEEEEEEE" Zetsu Pun Terkejut.

"Khi khi khi khi khi khi" Dih Suara Tobi Kaya Kuu-kuu..-Kunti-...KUNTILANAAAAAAK! #Ngacir.

Zetsu Pun Berakhir Jadi Gorengan...

TBC

Okeee Minna-San. Fic Yuuki Jadi Lagi APDET nya Cepet ya? Apa perlu Yuuki lamain?...(Readers: NGGAA...) Hahahahaha...Yuuki yang Buat Yuuki yang Ketawa...Garing ya? MAAF Yuuki Ga pande Ngelawak...Oh iya makacih Udah sempetin baca Fic Aneh bin gagal ini. Yuuki Mau BALAS RIPIUW DULU...:

Gery O Donut

Iya Nanti Yuuki Usahain deh _(_ _)_ . Makasih Ne Udah Ripiuw Hontou Hontou ni Arigatou.

Dsevenfold

HUAAA MAKASIIIH BANGEEEET...DAN THANKS UDH RIPIUW SENPAAAAI...

SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki

Bisa Jadi...Soalnya Itu Nemplok Di kepala Yuuki Pas lagi mandi...Yaudah deh langsung Yuuki Catet Oh iya Yuuki sebenarnya Nulis Di buku tulis juga. Di buku Udah sampe Chapter 6 maaf Ne...Yuuki Males Sih... Nulisnya..#Plak...Makasih Dah RIPIUW SENPAAAAI...

Yaaah CUKUP UNTUK CHAPTER INI MAKASIH DAH MAU BACA SENENG Ni Arigatou~!... Jaaaaaaaa~ Ne~! SAMPAI JUMPA LAGIIIIII~! (DI CHAPTER DEPAN TENTUNYA. \\(^_^). )

R P

E L

V E

I A

E S

W E


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki balik lagi nie!Langsung yaaak!

Rated: K+.

Genre: Humor,Friendship,dan beberapa bumbu laen(?).

Disclaimer: Om kishi khisi :v ,penpiknya punya yuuki.

Warning: Typo,OOC,OC(nanti),DLL.

Summary: Gak tau :v...(Yuuki ga pande).

Esoknya...

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Tobi? Apa kau didalam?Aku masuk ya? (Un)" Dah tau kan siapa?

"Tu...tunggu senpaai!" Teriak tobi dari dalam.

"Hn" (sasuke: woi deidara! Nyuri kata paporit gwe aja #siapin mangekyou.|yuuki: woi sasu bloon,ngapain ente di pik gwe! |sasuke: Bodo! |yuuki:#ngelusngeluspussy. QAQ)

Fles bek

"Woi zetsu!cepetan napa?!" Teriakan 'merdu' tobi di pagi hari.(Woow emejing).

"iye iye sabaar" ucap zetsu dari dalam kamar mandi.(Owwh rebutan toh) 'dasar nenek nenek cerewet'. "Noh!" zetsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan penuh tanah.

"Naah gitu dong!" tobi pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa curiga (waaah dia ga sadar).Daan tobi pun tereak dengan suara yang khas (baca:CEMPRENG) berkata..."Astagrirullohal azim nauzubillahimin zalik demi kakuzu yang dermawan dan kisame yang ganteng! Zeetsuuuuuuuu!" teriakan uciha wanita itu pun bergema (untung udah yuuki pasangin dinding yang tuuuuuueeeeebbbbeeeeelllll banget!).

Zetsu pun,jadi sayuran bakar (mang ada?).Dan tobi sedang menuju kamar mandi.

Tobi keluar dari kamar mandi,Berpakaian layaknya obito uciha.

FLESH BEK OFF.

TBC. (Yuuki mau belajar lagi UAS sudah di depan mata selese hari sabtu,tungguin yuuki di chapter depan!.)

Huwaaaaaaaaaa Uaaaaaasss kekaasihku biarkanlah aku menyelesaikan penpik ku (UAS : gk kmu harus selesein ujiaannya.) Hwaaa apalagi Nee-Chanku yang emang dari duluuu sampeeeee seeekaaaaraaaanngg! hhuhuhuhuhuhu...jadi Yuuki mau hiatus dulu palingan 3- 4 gomenne minna-sama. \\(QAQ) Jaaaa Neeee~! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Yoohooo Yuuki balik Lagiyyww :v Gomenne Telat :v Yuuki habis Bebas dari UAS :V Muehehehehehheh...Wooke Mau Ceplas Ceplos dulu ,Atau Mau langsung? hayoo hayooo Pilih...Di Pilih...DiPilih... :V Ceplas Ceplos aja yuuuk :v Ahh langsung aja deh nanti Setelah TBC ceplas Ceplos nya :v Nyahahahahahahhahahahahah~! Don't Like ,Don't Read.

Tobi itu Perempuan?

Rated: K+.

Genre: Humor,Friendship,dan beberapa bumbu laen(?).

Disclaimer: Om kishi khisi :v ,penpiknya punya yuuki.

Warning: Typo,OOC,OC(nanti),DLL.

Summary: Gak tau :v...(Yuuki ga pande).

Fles bek

"Woi zetsu!cepetan napa?!" Teriakan 'merdu' tobi di pagi hari.(Woow emejing).

"iye iye sabaar" ucap zetsu dari dalam kamar mandi.(Owwh rebutan toh) 'dasar nenek nenek cerewet'. "Noh!" zetsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan penuh tanah.

"Naah gitu dong!" tobi pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa curiga (waaah dia ga sadar).Daan tobi pun tereak dengan suara yang khas (baca:CEMPRENG) berkata..."Astagrirullohal azim Laillahailallah nauzubillahimin zalik demi kakuzu yang dermawan dan kisame yang ganteng! Zeetsuuuuuuuu!" teriakan uciha wanita itu pun bergema (untung udah yuuki pasangin dinding yang tuuuuuueeeeebbbbeeeeelllll banget!).

Zetsu pun,jadi sayuran bakar (mang ada?).Dan tobi sedang menuju kamar mandi.

"Tu-Tunggu...!"Teriak Tobi Lalu Berpakaian layaknya obito uciha.

FLESH BEK OFF. (-_-)

Kriiieeet...

"Ada apa Senpai?" Tanya Tobi.

"Lho?Kau Habis mandi yak un?"(tau kan? -_-)

"Hn"

"Besok Kita akan Pergi ke Kolam ..."

"Hn.."

"Kenapa sih? Jangan bilang Hn terus Un!"

"Iya iya!"

"Yaudah Siap Siap sono."

"Hn."

(Anjriit Sunyi amaaat -_-|Tobi : Ini UDAH SERIUSS! DUA RIUS MALAH!|Deidara : IYA UN!|Yuuki : #mengecil. QAQ.)

BRAAAK!..(Kurang kenceng -_-).

"Huweeeeee! Gaswaat Tancap GAAAS Bintang 3 ( :V ) " Suara tobi dengan kekuatan suara 10.000.050 Hz.(Gileee -_-)."Zetsuu Senpaaaaaai!"

"Dibilangin Jangan Pake sen-. Lho? Napa lu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just Kidding :v #Dilemparkelaut.

.

.

.

"Lho? Gawat Kenapa?"Tanya Zetsu kepalanya udh penuh sama tanda tanya...

"Kita di Ajak Renang."Jawab Tobi.

"Renang? Dimana?Apakah Di ancol?atau DI Cianjur (?)". p(0.0 ?)

"Pokoknya Renang ! Udah ah! Jadi gimaneeeee! -_-"

"Ikut aja -_-"

"Nanti ketauan BAKAAA!."

Pooofffs...

Munculah Rubah Jadi jadian (Pengetik : #Di gampar Yuuki.|Yuuki : Gwe bukan Rubah Jadi jadian!).Dengan 9 Ekor dan Sepasang Telinga DI depan Tobi.(Rambutnya panjang :v).

"Nyaaaa~! Toby-nyaaan..." (Ini Yuuki lho -_-).

"Astajim 0-_- Apakah ini Fenomena alam?#Plak." Ga Nyambung Nih Tobi.

"iye nih -_- Ini adalah Fenomena alam terbaik #Plak" Sama aja nih Zetsu.

"INI GWEEEE YUUKI! AUTHOR PIK INI !"

"Oh," (Njir -_-).

"Grrrrr...Gwe ada Solusi Buat Tobi...Sini!"

"Hn..." -_-.

"Psst... Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, Ngerti?"

"Ngerti apaan?! Orang ntu Cuma Bla bla bla -_- #Nyubityuuki."

"Hehanda.!Hehanda!Hehanda!.."

"Jadi Begini..."

SEKIP TAIM :v (Readers : YUUKIII ! SENE LO BIAR GWE MAKAN!|Yuuki : HOAAAAAAAA! #Ngacir.).

Esoknya...

Tobi : "Ayo Zetsu bangun!"

Zetsu : "Nanti Yu-"

Shinra Tensei! (Disini Tobi Punya Rinnegan -_-).

Zetsu : #Jadibintangdilangit...*CLING*.

Deidara Mendadak dateng.

Deidara : "Eh...Si Taneman Buruk Sikut mane?"

Tobi : "Tuuh Lagi berenang di Angkasa!" #Nunjuksalahsatubintang.

Deidara : *SweatDrop*.

Kakuzu : "Yodah berangkat!" (Tumben kagak pelit! 0-_-)

BERANGKAAAAT!~~~~~.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :).

Gak Lucu yak? Garing banget :3 Tapi gak papa deh =3 Maap Maap :3 Padahal Besok Mesti Remed T_T Pas Tau Yuuki malah Di TAMPARIN! QAQ Huwweeeeee Sedihnya Q^Q tapi gak papa deh :3 Yang penting yuuki Udah Menghibur Pembaca :3 Oh iya Chapter 3 Pendek karena yuuki capek ngetik Di Hp nyahahahahah~! Jadi maaf yak :P nyahahahah~! Do'a in Yuuki yaaak TT_TT Jaaa Neeee~~!


	5. Chapter 5

Nyahahahhahah! Ada Yang Kangen Yuuki ngga?(Readers: Njiir Narsis amat Luw!) Minna-Sama Yuuki Banyak-Banyak Terima kasiihh yang udah ngeflame yuuki,Tenang Saja Yuuki ga bakal Patah Semangat Kok! :D. Okee Yuuki mulai Yaaaa~! Don't Cry,Don't Bhisai. :V . Don't Like Don't Read.

Tobi itu Perempuan?

Rated: K+.

Genre: Humor,Friendship,dan beberapa bumbu laen(?).

Disclaimer: Om kishi khisi :v ,penpiknya punya yuuki.

Warning: Typo,OOC,OC(nanti),Don't Like Don't Read! (Inget LU! ADEK GWE UDAH Bilangin! *Nee-Chan Yuuki*)

Summary: Gak tau :v...(Yuuki ga pande).

Diperjalanaaan...\\(^o^)/...

AkatNikah (Ehh..Salah .) Akatsuki Sedang Di hempas Gelombang Di lempaaar Kan Angin Mendaki Gunung Lewati Lembah~ (Lho kok? yuuki malah nyanyi?). Lalu mereka Sampai Di Kolam Renang Ciputat(?).

"YOSHA...AKHIRNYA SELAMAT SAMPE TUJUAAAAN!" Teriak Itachi Dengan Segala Ke OOCannya.

"Akhirnya Gwe bisa Renang Lagi..^0^" Girang Kisame.

"Un,Un!Baiklah Ayo Berenaaang!" Teriak Deidara Sambil Loncat-Loncat Gaje.

"Dei Jangan Bawa Bom" Ucap Sasori Dingin,Walaupun Dalam Hati Dia Takut Dei-dei Hilang.

"Uuun,IYa Uuun!"

"Terima Kasih Jashin-Sama! Kami Semua Sampai Dengan Selamat." Doa Hidan Sambil Komat kamit.

"Iye!Dan Uang gwe makin Menipis!" (Tau Kan?)

"Lho? Si tobi mane?" Tanya Zetsu.

Daaan...VOILA! Sang Tobi Sudah Menjadi Autis Sodara-Sodara!.

"AYO,AYO,AYO SENPAAAAI!" Teriak Tobi Didepan Pintu masuk.

"Woi,Woi,Woi! TOBIIII!"

Setelah membayar Tiket Mereka pun Masuk kedalam...Sedangkan,Tobi? udah Nyebur Duluaaan! Dasaaar Si Tobi (Walaupun Ini salah satu Rencana Yuuki). Semuanya Yang ada Disana SweatDrop Seketika Waktu ngeliat Si tobi. -_-

"Yaudah Kita Ke ruang Ganti Dulu yuuk ^_^" Ucap SI Taneman Buruk Sikut.#DimakanVenusFlyTrap.

"Um!"Angguk Tobi.

Mereka Berjalan Ke ruang Ganti.

"Senpaai Tobi Duluan yaaa!"

"Lho tobi? Ga barengan?Un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Nggak."

"Woke,Gwe Duluan yaak."

(Woi Woi Sapa yg ngetik Nih !)

.

.

All akatsuki(-Tobi,Pein,Konan) Udah Ke kolem duluan.

Sedangkan Tobi...Liat yuuk!

'Beuh Ribet banget! Untung Akting Gwe Bagus tadi.-_- Si author Gila (Woi Siapa yg gila?!)Sialan Yuuki Ama Si Mika Nyuruh gwe yg ngga ngga lagi (-_-0).Gwe harus Non-Aktifin Henge Pula -_-' Batin Tobi (Ck ,Ck ,Ck Nista Sekali kau Tobi - o-).

.

.

Balik Lagi Ke akatsuki.

"Uunn,Si Tobi mane Pula!" (Tau kan?)

"Sabar Sabar" Ucap Sasori Nenangin Deidara.

"Yaudah Gwe Nyusul SI Tobi Dulu." Kata Itachi.

"Iya/Hn"Jawab Mereka.

.

.

Ke Tobi Lagi...

SI Tobi Yang masih Kesal Pun Menon-aktifkan Henge,Dan Keluar Dari Ruang Ganti,Kebetulan Ada Itachi. Tapi Dia Bingung Kenapa Itachi Jadi Es.

.

ITACHI POV (FLash Back on)

'Tcih Si tobi itu mana Sih? Apa Masih Di ruang ganti ya?' Batinku Kesal.

Tanpa Kusadari Aku Sudah Di depan Pintu Ruang Tanpa Sengaja Melihat Sosok Berambut Raven Sepaha Dengan Jepitan Di poninya,Keringat Dingin Mengucur Di pelipisku,Ya,Dia Adalah Nee-Chan ku. AKu takut Dia Menanyakan Tentang Mengapa Aku Pergi dari Desa.

.

ITACHI POV Off (Flash Back Off).

.

"Lho? Otouto?Kau Kenapa?" Tanya Si tobi.

"Ti...Tidak Kenapa-Napa" Jawab Itachi Gugup.

"Lalu Kenapa Ada Keringat Di pelipis mu? Memang kamu habis Berlari ya?Kalau iya Sebaiknya Jangan Karena Disekitar Sini Licin,Memang kamu Mau Nee-Chan Dan Otoutou mu itu Khawatir?"

"Tentu Saja..Ti..Tidak!"

"Baiklah.."

'Huh..Dia masih Memerlakukanku Seperti anak Kecil.'

"ITACHI..." (masuk Mode Serius Nie!).

"aa..iy-Iya ...Nee-Chan?"

"Kenapa Kau Membunuh Seluruh Clan?Dan kenapa Kau tidak Membunuh kami Berdua?"

"..."

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU ITACHI!"

"..."

"Gara-Gara Kau...Sasuke...dia..Meninggal Kan Rumah Dan Ingin Membunuhmu TAUK!"

"..." Mata Itachi Membulat."Na..-Nan-NANNI?! SASUKE MAU MEMBUNUHKU?"

"Hn"

"...Ini Salahku.."

"Bukan INi bukan Salahmu.."

"INI SALAHKU NEE-CHAN!"

"Tidak Ini bukan Salahmu..Ini Salahku dan Tetua..."

"Hah?! Bohong kan?"

"Tidak...Aku tidak Bohong Itachi..." Tobi Menunduk.."Sebenarnya Para tetua Sudah Bilang Akan Memberikan Misi Rank-SSS untukmu,Yaitu Menjadi Missing-Nin,Tadinya Aku tidak Setuju...Tapi...Ia bilang Ini Demi KONOHA! Aku tak Bisa Menolak Karena Kupikir Tidak Mengorbankan Siapapun,Aku Meyetujuinya...INI SALAHKU ITACHI!" Tobi Mendongak.

"...Tidak... Tidak mungkin..."

"..." Mata Tobi Melebar.

"Tidak Mungkin..."

"Tidak Mungkin Kenapa?Ini Semua SALAHKU!" Tobi Pun Ngacir Meninggalkan Ruang Ganti.

"Nee-Chan! Tunggu!"

.

.

.Drap.

.

.

TOBI POV.

.

.

'Ini Semua SALAHKU! Aku Yang Menyebabkan Ini Semua...Andai Saja Megumi Bersamaku...'Batin ku Menyesal.

.

.

.

TBC. :D

Naah Yuuki Walaupun Lagi Down Gapapa Deh Nulis Di FFN. :D Yuuki Mesti Luangin Waktu Buat Ini Fanfic Jadi Jangan Anggap Rendah Fanfic Yuuki ini dan Fanfic Author Lain,Yuuki malah Tau perasaan Author Lain Kayak gimana... Jadi Yuuki ga Terima FLAME OKE?! Jaa~Neee!


	6. Chapter 6 (KAGAK SEPESIAL!)

Yaattaaaa Yuuki Balik Lagyiw :V . Yuuki lagi ga Ada Ide nih (- A -)P. Daripada Ngomong Mulu Lansung yuk!

Tobi Itu Perempuan?

Rated: K+.

Genre: Humor,Friendship,dan beberapa bumbu laen(?).

Disclaimer: Om kishi khisi :v ,penpiknya punya yuuki.

Warning: Typo,OOC,OC(nanti),Don't Like Don't Read! (Inget LU! ADEK GWE UDAH Bilangin! *Nee-Chan Yuuki*)

Summary: Gak tau :v...(Yuuki ga pande).

 _Chapter Sebelumnya._ _TOBI POV._

 _._

 _._

 _'Ini Semua SALAHKU! Aku Yang Menyebabkan Ini Semua...Andai Saja Megumi Bersamaku...'Batin ku Menyesal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Megumi Kenapa? , Kenapa kau tidak Ikut denganku saja? Kenapa?' BatinKu lagi._ FlashBack. (3 tahun yang lalu).

"Apa?! Kau Sudah GILA! Hah?!" Tanya Surai Merah darah, Ya, Dia adalah Sahabatku, Megumi. "Kau gila, Hah?! Kenapa kau mau masuk ke dalam akatsuki?! Itu kan Tempat semua Missing-Nin!"

"Maaf. Tapi aku janji akan pulang setelah mendamaikan Kedua adikku"Ucapku memeluk sahabatku.

"... Tapi... Kau janji harus pulang. Kalau tidak aku akan melaporkannya pada Hokage!"Ancam Sahabatku.

"Ya, Aku tau... Lagipula aku akan menyamar menjadi... Obito Uchiha..."Setelah mengakatan Itu aku tersenyum,tetapi bukan senyum Bahagia Melainkan Senyum Miris. (Yuuki : WOi WOI ! Ini malah jadi Fic DRAMAAAAA!|Pengetik: Heelllooo bukan Salah gwe kaleee!|Yuuki: Udah GANTI! Jangan Drama! orang Ficnya humor kok drama sih!#NyiapinCakar. |Pengetik: Iye, Berisik! -_-).

"Hah?! Masya Allah! Siapa Ntu Tobi?!"Megumi Kumat Begonya :V. (Pengetik: PUAS?!|Yuuki: KAGAK!).

"Lho?! Sejak kapan elu Islam?"

"SEJAK NEGARA API MENYERANG! yah kagak Lha! Sejak Author Ganti agama gwe!"

"Hah?! Berarti gwe juga Islam dong?"

"Iye,Kali"

"..."

"Kenape?"

"Tadi gwe mau ngomong paan yak?"

"Tau tuh gwe juga Bingung. Naskah yang dikasih author Sableng itu kagak lengkap, Sih!"

"Iye Betul, ntu!"

(Yuuki: WOOOI BEEEGGGOOOOO LANJUTIN CERITAAAAA!|YukiMegu: Iye ah! Berisik!)

.

.

Back to Story.

.

.

"Baiklah Kalau Begitu, Aku akan Menunggumu... Tapi kau berjanji akan pulang kan?"

"Iya."

.

.

TOBI POV End (Flash Back Off)

.

.

"Nee-Chan!" Teriak Itachi.

"Hm?" Tanyaku.(Yuuki: WOOI ! Udah selesai POVnya Bego! |Pengetik: Oo.. Kirain belom.#Dicakar.)

"Hah...hah..hah..Nee-Chan..hah...Hahbis.. Darih...Mahnah?"

"Dari Tanah" Tobi memperlihatkan Wajah polos Sambil Jarinya Menunjuk Ke bawah.

"-_-". Itachi SweatDrop atas KeBegoan kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Yaudah Ayo ke tempat Teman-tem- Emmph ." Tobi Membungkam Mulutnya karena Keceplosan Ngomong 'Teman-teman'.

"Hah?! Nee-Chan bilang apa tadi? Teman-Teman?"

"Eh ...Et..Etto..". 'Haduuh Gawaat' Batin Tobi Nista. :V

"Hm?" Itachi Mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kakaknya Tersebut.

"..."

"Hallo? Nee-Chaan? Masih Idup, Ga?" Tanya Itachi.

"..."

"Nee-CHAAAAAAN!" Tereak Itachi pake TOA Nyolong dari Mesjid Agung konoha. (yuuki ngarang).

"Eh?"

"-_-" Itachi SweatDrop.

"Oh iya! Teman-teman!...E..tto."

"Jadi?"

"Aku adalah Tobi." Ucap Tobi Riang, Walaupun dalem hati dia Udah Pingsan.

"NANDEEEEEEE!?"

"Um!"Tobi Mengangguk.

"To-..To-Tobi?! A..-A- A- A-.."

"Anak Baek?" Tanya Tobi dengan Wajah Polos.

"BUKAAAN! A.. ..-"

"Anak Pinter?"

"Bukaaan! An..A.-Anak...ANAK AUTIIISS!?"

"..." Tobi lagi nyari Tempat Bagus buat pundung."Ah! Ketemu!" Akhirnya Tobi Pundung Di Sudut kolam.

"AHAHAHAHAH...Ahahahah.. NGeeeengg-..AW-" Lalu ada Anak lagi maen pesawat Lalu...

.

BYUUR!

Akhirnya tobi jatoh dengan Tidak Elitnya Sedangkan Sang anak Sehat Wal 'afiat Kembali Lari-Larian.

.

.

TBC deeh :V

.

MUAAHAHAHAHAHAH...Gimana? Lucukah?Gajekah?Nista kah?Pasti yang di jawab Aneh gapapa deh...Demi menghibur Sudah yaah Yuuki Tutup dengan membaca Surat Al fatehah..."Auuuzdubillahiminasyaithoon Niirraji- #PLAAAK.

Itachi: WOI LAMA ELU!

Yuuki: Iye iye, AMIIN! Dah puas?

Itachi: Kagak.

Yuuki:#SweatDrop.

All Chara: Berhubung Si author Lagi Sweat Drop Mending kami yg tutup yaak. REVIEW MINNA-SAN!


	7. Chapter 7

Yuhuuuu~...Yuuki balik lagi :D Enaknya ngapain yak? kayanya Trollin orang deh :P. Ah elah Basa-Basi Aneh -_- langsung aja ya (^_^)/ !

Tobi Itu Perempuan?

Rated: K+.

Genre: Humor,Friendship,dan beberapa bumbu laen(?).

Disclaimer: Om kishi khisi :v ,penpiknya punya yuuki.

Warning: Typo,OOC,OC(nanti),Don't Like Don't Read! (Inget LU! ADEK GWE UDAH Bilangin! *Nee-Chan Yuuki*)

Summary: Gak tau :v...(Yuuki ga pande).

"Nee-Chaaan~! Ayolah !" Pinta Itachi.

"Nggak." Jawab Tobi Sarkastik, Dingin,dan Angin angin(?).

"Phuuuu Nee-Chan ga seruuu" Itachi meledek tobi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. (-_- OOC banget).

"HUaaaatshim!"

"Kenapa?"

"Keknya ada yang ngomongin gwe dah."

"-_- Palingan Author jelek itu ato akatsuki."

"Kita kan juga akatsuki -.-"

"Eheheheheh..."

"Dah yuk Ke temen temen (:v)"

"Ayuk."

 _._

 _._

 _(Bosenin Njir -_-)._

.

.

Mereka (Tobi, itachi) pun pergi...- (Pengetik: Pergi ke mane tong?|Yuuki: Cianjur!|Pengetik: OKE!|Yuuki: MAU KE TEMENNYA LAAAH!)...Ke tempat Teman-temannya (Baca: Akasuki minnus Pein konan).

"Yo! Itachi! Lho? Die Siapa?" Tanya Hidan.

"Dia? Pembantu Gwe." Jawab itachi Tanpa Dosa, Padahal dibelakangnya Tobi udah siap siap Tsukoyomi si Itachi.

"Beneran tuh,un? Eh... Elu! Ambilin Gwe minum sana ! Cepat! Cepat! Un!"Perintah deidara.

Sedangkaan yang di perintah...Liat aja deh sendiri -.-

"Nande? Kenapa harus gwe?" Tanya tobi dengan nada dingin.

"Kan elu pembantunya itachi Un, Lagian Napa Elu manggil gwe 'GWE', Un?!"

"...I-T-A-C-H-I..." Eja Tobi, Sambil ngeluarin Mangekyou.

"E..Eh? HUWAAA GWE KAGAK MAOO DI TSUKOYOMII!" Itachi Ngacir -_- (Yang pasti OOCnya tambah parah).

"Hah? Un Un ! KYAAAA MADARA UUUNNN!" Deidara langsung ngacir entah kemana.

"...0-.- " Tobi Sweatdrop. Emang sih rada mirip Ama MADARA Soalnya Rambutnya di Gerai Plus Mangekyou di aktifin. -_-.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Semua yang ada di kolem Renang.

"-_-" Tobi Sweatdropnya tambah parah.

"Pake KOD*MO!"Teriak Sasori datar. (Nih anak Gak nyambung -_-)

'Daripada dikira madara Gwe ke Ruang ganti lagi aja deh -_-' Batin Tobi. (Yuuki: Woy! Tobi lu tetap kek BEGITU!|Tobi: #Pingsan. ).

 _._

 _SKIP DULU YAA! SI TOBI PINGSAN SOALNYA._

.

'Duh mending rambut gwe Kuncir aja deh -_-' Batin Tobi.

"Pak. Pak. Pak Madara ya?" Tanya Salah satu ibu-ibu.

"Eh? I-Iya?" Tanya Tobi. 'Duh author sialan gwe kan cwe -_-. Terpaksa nyamar jadi madara deh -_-.' Batin Tobi. (Yuuki: Tobi~ Aku mendengarnya lho~|Tobi: GYAAAAA! #Ngejengkang.)

"Bapak Saya mau Minta tanda tangan dong."

"Hah? Tanda tangan?" Tobi membeo Kaya Burung BEO~ (malah nyanyi -_-) "GASWAT! Tancap Motor kepekalongan ketabrak bajaj di depan MONAAS! AWAS LU YUUKIIII!' Batin Tobi ngenes -_-.

"Iya pak."

"Umm..ok...Sini..."

.

.

.

"EMAAAK BABEEEEH GAJI HERP UDAH NAIK DARI 500 Rebu jadi Setengah JUTA !" (Maaf Maaf ini salah Fandom.)

.

 _Back To Story._

.

.

.

"Nih."

"..." Masih megang pulpen. 'Duuh gwe kagak bisa tanda tangan madara lagi -_- Ah Elah! Ngasal Aja dah!' Batin tobi Cemas.

"..." Ibu ibu tadi diem keknya masih nunggu dia.

"Ini bu..."

"Ah...Arigatou..Madara-San"

"Hn..."Balas si tobi. 'WADDOOOOOH Napa Gwe mesti ikutan pake dua huruf LEGEND ntuu! -_-0' Batin tobi Nista.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Tsunade.."Ucap Ibu ibu tadi Memperkenalkan.

"Hn."

Ibu-Ibu tadi pun Pergi -_- Lalu mau tau lanjutannya? Woke! Daaaan...TOBI MENJADI SASARAN EMPUK FANGIRLS!

"Kyaaa...Madara-Sama!"

"Gyaaaa!"

"Kyaaaa!Madara- Sama Sentuhlah tanganku!"

"Kyaaaa!Kyaaa!"

.

.

Itulah bunyinya -_-.

.

.

'Waduh tambah parah -_- Apa yang harus kulakukan Kami-SAMAAA!'Batin tobi ngenes.

.

.

"Madara-SAMAA! KYaaaa! KYaaaa!"

.

.

'Gwe jawab aja kali yak? Ekhem...Ekhem..' Batin tobi lagi."URUSAI!" Ucap tobi Dingin. Tapi kagak kedengaran gara gara Terlalu berisik ntu ...

"Shunsin No jutsu." Tobi menghilang,Dia menghilang langsung masuk kedalem WC cwo beuh untung kagak ada siapa siapa -_-.

Tobi langsung masuk terus make Henge jadi Tobi topeng Loli... Lalu,Keluar lagi... Dia pergi ketempat temen temennya, Katanya supaya aman pake HENGE!.

.

.

"SENPAAAAAI!"Tereak tobi dengan suara Indaaah~(Baca: CEMPRENG).

"URUSAI!"

"Huwweee" Mata tobi berlinangan air mata."HUWEEE SENPAI SENPAI JAHAAAT!"

Itachi Yang ada disitu kaget kakaknya berubah drastis yang tadinya arogan jadi Cengeng.(Yang sabar Chi.)

"Cup..cup..cup..Yuk senpai beliin Lolipop."Ucap itachi nenangin tobi.

"Hiks ..Huweee...Hiks.."Tobi ngangguk.

"Yuk." Itachi Menggendong Tobi di belakangnya.(Woi! Tobi kan kakaknya!).

.

 _Akan, tetapi..._

.

"WOI ITACHI TURUNIN GWEEE!" Teriak tobi.

"Sabar Nee-chan Mau beli permen?" tanya itachi.

"..."

'Kan bener -_-' batin itachi.

"Hn."

"? Kenapa nee-chan?"

"I-..I-ya gwe mau beli permen."Jawab tobi gugup(Berubah 18o derajat)."Tapi turunin gwe dulu! malu tau!"

"Hn." akhirnya itachi nurunin kakaknya, Bukan karena berat tapi karena Telinganya dari tadi di jewer mulu ama kakaknya.

.

.

 _._

 _Sedangkan tempat lain._

.

.

"Un..Un! Liat ga tadi?! Kyaa Si itachi Ngegendong tobi. Jarang-jarang nie!" Teriak deidara.

"Hn. Untung gwe sempet Motret." Ucap Sasori.

"Demi DJ... Ga nyangka Itachi ntu yaoi -_-"

"Iya..." jawab Konan.(Lho?Konan? Bukannya konan lagi di Amegakure yak?)

"HUAAA! Konan! Ngagetin aja Un!"

"heheheh maap.."

"Lagian elu kok udah pulang Un?"

"Gwe di suruh pulang ama author katanya kalian ke Kolem renang.."

"Unnn..."

.

.

 _ItaTobi nyok!_

.

.

Setelah membeli permen untuk Mereka berdua (Yuuki yang bayar). Lha? Itachi mang doyan yang manis manis ? Mau tau? liat aja yuuk!.

 _._

 _._

 _Flash Back On._

.

.

"Nee-Chan mau beli yang mana?" tanya itachi.

"Ini aja." Jawab Tobi sambil megang bungkus Permen Lolipop rasa anggur.

"Hn."

"Kamu juga beli dong :D"

"Nee-Chan kan tau aku ga suka yang manis manis."

"Yah...Sekali-Kali...Kamu belum pernah nyoba kan?"

"Hn.. Boleh deh..."

.

.

 _Flash Back off._

.

.

"Yuk balik.." ajak Tobi.

"Hn."

.

.

Tap..Tap..Tap..

.

.

Lolipop Tobi sih udah abis kalo Itachi belum katanya mau makan di markas aja.

"Yo! Tobi.." Sapa Konan.

"Ya? Senpai?"

"Gimana Jalan jalannya?" tanya konan sambil narik Tobi ke tempat sepi. (JANGAN MIKIR YANG NGGAK-NGGAK!).

"Um..baik.."angguk tobi.

"Oo.."

"Lagian dia kan adik ku.."Ucap tobi tanpa sadar.

"Hah?! Adikmu? ahahahah!"

"Iya dia memang adikku kok" Tobi masih ga sadar.

"Beneran?"

"Iya" masih ga sadar.

"Bohong!"

"Ben- Ups" Tobi menutup mulutnya Karena keceplosan sebenarnya udah telat lagian juga.

"Hah? Eh beneran Itachi adikmu?"

"Eh?...I-Iya tapi jangan bilang siapa siapa lho..."Sekarang tobi malah kaya hinata.

"Lho? Kamu wanita?"

"Hn."

"Coba buktiin."

"...o-..o-ke.."Tobi pun menon-aktifkan Hengenya. Dan Pofff. Keluarlah Surai raven sepaha di gerai Diponinya ada jepitan.

"WAAAW EMEJING (:V)"Teriak Konan.'YAAA KAMII-SAMAA! KENAPA ENGKAU MELUPAKAN KU! Kenapa dia lebih Cantik Huhuhuhu..'Batin konan sambil nangis darah.

"Lho?Senpai kenapa.."

"Hiks..Hikss.. Gapapa" Jawab konan sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari matanya.

"Yuk balik Konan."Ucap Tobi berwibawa.

"ayuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC._

 _Yoo..Minna-San. Kata yuuki ini pik terpanjang yuuki lho! Heheheh...Maap Updete lama... Habisnya yuuki ga sempet sih pagi-pagi ngerjain..Jadinya Sore aja deh :D . Oh iya minna! ada yang kangen Yuuki ngga? (Readers: Nggak sama sekali!).#PLAK._

 _Konan: Lame lu!_

 _Yuuki: Sabar Napa!_

 _Konan:..._

 _Yuuki: Napa lu? biasanya nanya Yaoi._

 _Konan: Eh...Gak jadi deh.._

 _Yuuki: ? #Pergikedapur._

 _Konan: Emang Tobi itu cwe yak?_

 _Pengetik: Lha? Ga tau saya mah! Hanya Allah ama Author yang tau._

 _Konan: Yaudah lah nanti gwe tanya Ndiri. Oh iya Minna! REVIEW YAAAK! Jaaa Nee!_

 _(^_^)/_


	8. Chapter 8 (GARING PLUS GAJE)

_Minna-san :D Yuuki balik lagi. hehehe :D . Nih yuuki ada pesan dari temen yuuki KHUSUS untuk Guest. "Terus kenapa? lagian kan dia udah berusaha! Harusnya kamu nyadar! Kamu juga ndak buat Fic kan? jangan asal ngomong seharusnya kamu NGACA sendiri!" Yup, itu katanya yang nulis bukan yuuki yaa! :D, Oke minna! langsung aja yuuk!._

Tobi Itu Perempuan?

Rated: K+.

Genre: Humor,Friendship,dan beberapa bumbu laen(?).

Disclaimer: Om kishi khisi :v ,penpiknya punya yuuki.

Warning: Typo,OOC,OC(nanti),tidak sesuai EYD,Don't Like Don't Read! (Inget LU! ADEK GWE UDAH Bilangin! *Nee-Chan Yuuki*)

Summary: Gak tau :v...(Yuuki ga pande).

 _24 jam kemudian...(KELAMAAN YUUKI NO BAKA!)... Iye 4 jam Kemudian ...Tobi Sudah bilang kepada senpai-senpainya untuk pulang duluan ke markas coretgoacoret, Dikarenakan bom di Nagasaki kembali muncul (Lha?) Dikarenakan Tobi lelah dan mau tidur. kira-kira beginilah percakapannya..._

 _._

 _._

.

"Yo marimo!"

"Napa? Alis keriting!"

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Beh! sendirinya!"

(MAAF! SALAH FANDOM...).

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne...Senpai! Tobi mau pulang duluan yaa..." tanya sang tobi (?).

"Hn..tapi pulang sama siapa?" Tanya itachi khawatir."Kuantar ya?"

"Tidak...Tobi bisa pulang sendiri kok!" Jawab tobi semangat."kau tau aku kan? itachi..." bisiknya di telinga itachi.

"Hn."

"Tobi yakin ga mau di antar (un?)?" tanya Konan dan Deidara hampir bersamaan.

"Um!"Tobi mengangguk.

"Un naik burung tanah liat senpai aja ya?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ga usah. Lagian dekat juga kalau jalan kaki!"Jawab Tobi.

"Apaan yang deket?! Harus lewat laut,Lewatin angin topan, Mendaki gunung Lewati lembah!" Teriak Itachi tambah khawatir.

"..." Tobi melirik Itachi tajam...(Lu kira PISO?!).

Glek...Itachi kesulitan menelan ludah, Lalu mengangguk takut di Tsukoyomi.

"Baiklah tetapi, hati-hati ya." Saran Pein (Lho kok? Pein kan di Onsen!).

"Pein-senpai! kok udah pulang, sih?" tanya tobi.

"Hn. tadi yuuki bilang lu pade lagi ke kolem renang! jadi gwe ikut kesini deh hehe..." Jawab juragan B*k*p a.k.a Pein sambil melihat sekitar lalu nosebleed.

"P-E-I-N.." Eja konan. ternyata... Konan ngeliat kelakuan pein lalu, Membogem si pein hingga pingsan. "Tobi... kau pulang duluan ya?"

"Um!"Angguk tobi lalu dia pulang ke Ke Khayangan (Lho?! Ngaco!). Lalu dia pulang ke markas.

.

.

.

Sekian dari saya... wassalam...#PLAKBRAKJDUGBLAMMBEK(?).

.

.

.

.

.

Staff: "Gomenne minna biar kami yang mengurus si yuuki kalian Liat duluan aja ya :D ."

.

.

.

 _Back to Story._

.

.

 _Setelah kepergian Tobi dikarenakan ketabrak kereta api kecepatan tinggi (Lho kok?) Lalu nyungsep ke dalem markas *CoretgoaCoret* Dikarenakan tekanan atmosfire ringan tobi pun pingsan Kebetulan didepannya ada yuuki lagi duduk di sofa ruang tamu...lalu karena tobi pingsan yuuki tidurin di Sofa tamaaat~ #PLAKBugbagzriingjdumbangbangbangabangtukangbasomarimarisinisayamaubeli(?)._

.

.

Kameramen(?): "Woi yuuki jangan NYANYI!"

Yuuki:"Iye,Ah! berisik!"

.

.

.

 _Back to Story._

 _Ditempat Akatsuki (- Tobi) mereka sedang merayakan BBQ (?) untuk merayakan 1 menit tanpa tobi! Sedangkan, Itachi diem aja kakaknya dihina macam 'Lolipop jeruk' atau segala macem lah! tapi dalem hatinya dia mau bejek-bejek temennya ntu...Sampe jadi bubur Cirebon._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Itachi...Sepertinya kenal tobi." bisik konan hati-hati. Dalem hati yang paliiiing dalem dia takut diamaterasu dikarenakan dia tau asal-usul tobi.

"Hm? Tidak." jawab Itachi dingin. Dalem hati dia juga takut kalau konan tau kalo tobi itu kakaknya.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Bohong!."

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong!. Soalnya tobi yang bilang padaku!"

"..." Itachi kaget. "Hn." .

"?" Konan bingung karena 2 kata LEGEND dari clan uciha keluar dari mulut itachi.

Itachi yang melihat konan bingung pun menjawab "Iya. Dia memang kakakku, tapi bagaimana kau tau?"

"Hehehe...Tadi aku penasaran jadi aku mengajaknya (Baca: MENYERET) ke tempat sepi lalu memojokkannya. Heheheh" Cengir konan.

"..." Itachi sweatdrop. "Dia tidak marah?"

"Hm? Tidak kok."

"Syukurlah..."

Konan yang masih bingung Menanyakan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia marah?"

"..." Itachi tutup mulut.

"HEY! jawab aku!"

"T..Ti-Tidak apa-apa!"

"hee? benarkaah?~" Goda konan. (Yuuki: Nih anak minta di bejek-bejek! udah punya pein juga!).

"Hn." Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya Ling-lung.

"Jawab dong!"

"Eh? ... ja-jadi ka..ka-lau Nee-chan ma..ma-rah...Dia bisa mengahancurkan 1 desa hahaha..." jawab itachi gugup lalu tertawa hambar.

"WHAAATZZ?!"Konan teriak, Semua pada noleh.

Pein cemburu atas kedekatan konan sama itachi pun siap-siap shinra tensei itachi mengarah ke markas. "Shin-...

"Aku mau pulang duluan... Dirumah ada yuuki bisa gawat kalo dia ditinggal sendirian." Ucap itachi.

"Heeh? Tapi kan kita rencananya Nginep disini! Lagian disanakan ada Tobi!"Jawab semua anggota Minnus Itachi,tobi,Pein.

"Naah... Itu dia! Kalau mereka berdua ditinggal dimarkas berduaan bisa ancur ntu markas. Lagian kan yang pulang cuma gwe, Kalian kagak usah khawatir!" Ucap Itachi (lagi).

"-RA TENSEI!" Sambung pein.

"HOAAAAAAAAAA! HELEP TO MIIIIII!" Teriak itachi gaje.

"Jaaaa~"Lambai pein Sambil tersenyum (seakan tak terjadi apapun) pada itachi diatas sudah menjadi bintang.

"PEIN!" teriak semua yang ada di situ.

"Hehehheh gomen gomen kelepasa gwe."

"..." Semua sweatdrop.

 _Setelah tobi sadar dari Komanya(?) karena ada yang jatoh di atap. Pas di liat...Itu Otoutonya, diapun langsung bawa itachi ke dalem lalu nyuruh yuuki betulin atap. Langsung setelah dia menon-aktifkan hengenya Itachi sadar._

.

"Lho? Itachi! kau sudah sadar?" Tanya tobi polos, Seakan yuuki mau menghajarnya sekarang juga. Padahal itachi udah keliatan didepannya udah sadar malah make nanya lagi.

"Hn..." Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil sweatdrop atas keBegoan kakaknya ini.

"Mau nee-chan buatkan bubur?"

"Tak usah. Cuma di shinra tensei lagian, udah biasa kan sama nee-chan kalo dirumah." Jawab itachi ga sadar. setelah sadar dia nutup mulutnya langsung.

TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH

Persimpangan jalan kebon jeruk ke Slipi ada di atas kepala tobi."Hihihihih..." Tobi hanya evil laugh. Sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang terkepal siap untuk membogem itachi menuju mimpi buruknya.

"Kau siap itachi?" Tanya tobi Evil Smile.

Glek. Itachi kesulitan menelan ludah lalu dia menggeleng.

"Naaah kalau begitu kau harus menjadi anak yang baik itachi~ DIMIMPI BURUKMU!" Ucap tobi penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"..."

JDUAAAAGGG!

Akhirnya itachi sudah masuk kedalam mimpi terburuknya, yaitu bermimpi bertemu kuntilanak berbaju putih sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang terkepal siap membogem itachi. Dan begitu seterusnya. Poor Itachi.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC._

 _._

 _Yohoo Minna-sama kita ketemu lagi!. Oh iya! yuuki lupa bilang ya? yuuki tidak mengharapkan Reviewnya kok :D. Yuuki cuma membuat untuk yang reviewnya tuluusss Semulus papan gilesan(?). Pokoknya inget itu aja! Heheheh duuuh Yuuki ga ada waktu nie. dan juga TiP atau 'Tobi itu Perempuan' mungkin akan hiatus sementara dikarenakan yuuki disuruh ngerjain skripsi abang! Biasa -_- Pemalas... Jadi yuuki minta maaf jika kurang memuaskan...Sekian dari yuuki Wassalamualaikum WR WB._

 _Deidara: Un Un! Jangan tutup dulu un!_

 _Yuuki: Mang kenapa dei? cepetan nih! Yuuki ga ada waktu lagi! 15 detik lagi!_

 _10 detik._

 _Konan: Iye iye!_

 _5 detik._

 _Itachi dan tobi: CEPETAN WOI!_

 _1 Detik._

 _All Chara: REVIEW Minna-sa-_

 _TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT_


	9. Chapter Penjelasan 1

Penjelasan Tobi itu Perempuan.

Seperti ini penjelasannya, Jadi sebenarnya Tobi itu perempuan adalah Ide yuuki untuk membuat OC , Karena kalian semua belum tau Ciri-Cirinya Yuuki kasih tau aja ya ^_^, Oh iya maaf lupa Yuuki kasih tau. ini Chapter 1 nya :v

-Yukito Uciha anak pertama dari pasangan Fugaku dan -Cirinya

-Berperawakan Anak 14 tahun.

-Mempunyai sifat yang ceria,Tidak bisa diam,Pintar(Tetapi Lebih pintar Megumi Uzumaki daripada Yukito Uciha),dan cerewet.

-Rambut raven sepanjang paha, Lalu ada japitan di poninya (Seperti poni Rin Kagamine).

-Memiliki warna mata Onyx (sudah tentu bukan?).

-Memakai Dalaman ninja di kaki sebelah kiri ,baju mirip seperti Mikoto (Ibunya) saat Gennin,Memakai sepatu shinobi standart.

-Kulit seputih porselen.

-Memakai Haite ate dilehernya.

 _Yah inilah OC pertama yuuki jika ingin lebih mudah Bayangkan saja Mikoto Gennin memakai Jepitan di poninya dan Haite ate dilehernya. Dan ini yang suka dibilang 'Madara-sama' saat chapter 8, Atau bisa dibilang Tobi._

 _-Megumi Uzumaki anak pertama dari pasangan Minato dan Khusina._

 _-Berperawakan Anak 14 tahun._

 _-Mempunyai sifat arogan (walaupun terkadang OOC parah),Pendiam kecuali kepada orang yang dia kenal, Keras kepala, Lemah lembut, Pintar._

 _-Rambut merah darah sepanjang paha, Ada japitan milik ibunya bertengger diponi sebelah kanannya._

 _-Memiliki warna mata biru seperti ayahnya, Minato Namikaze._

 _-Memakai dalaman ninja sebelah kanan kakinya , Baju berwarna perpaduan antara hijau muda dan hijau tua selutut, Memakai sepatu shinobi standart._

 _-Kulit berwarna putih (Sama seperti Khusina)._

 _-Memakai Haite ate didahi terkadang di leher._

 _Ini OC kedua yuuki jika ingin yang mudahnya Bayangkan Khusina Gennin bedanya dia memakai dalaman ninja dikaki kanannya._

 _-Hana Haruno anak pertama dari pasangan Kizashi haruni dan Mebuki haruni._

 _-Berperawakan Anak 14 tahun._

 _-Mempunyai sifat sangat cerewet, Baik hati, suka menolong kedua sahabatnya (Yukito dan Megumi) jika mereka sedang kesulitan._

 _-Rambut Merah muda atau bisa kita sebut pink, sepunggung._

 _-Memiliki warna mata Emerald,seperti ibunya._

 _-memakai baju atasan berwarna putih dan roknya berwarna hijau tua, Dan memakai sepatu shinobi standart._

 _-Kulit berwatna putih (sama seperti Mebuki haruno)._

 _-Memakai Haite Ate dipinggang._

 _Ini OC ketiga yuuki jika ingin mudah bayangkan Mebuki pas gennin bedanya rambutnya warna Merah muda._

 _._

 _._

 _Umur: YukiMeguHana 14 tahun. (Jounin/Sennin :v)_

 _Umur: Itachi 11 tahun. (Anbu)_

 _Umur: SasuNaruSaku 8 tahun (akademi)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bagi yang bertanya jalan berikut:_

 _Yukito ,Megumi, Hana adalah sahabat adalah 1 tim yaitu tim 7, Dan masuk jounin bersama. Akan tetapi, Saat Itachi berumur 12 tahun dia diberi misi Kelas SSS ,Yaitu masuk kedalam anggota akatsuki dan menjadi Missing-Nin. Sebenarnya yukito sudah diberi tau dahulu oleh tetua Lalu,Ia pikir tidak akan mengorbankan apapun, Saat itu yukito sedang diberi misi dan akan pulang mungkin 2-3 hari kedepan. Setelah itachi menerima misi dari tetua ia pun membunuh seluruh anggota clan uciha kecuali, Sang kakak dan sang adik , Ia tak ingin kehilangan mereka berdua ,beruntung saat itu Sasuke sedang tertidur lelap. Karena Itachi merasa bersalah akibat perbuatannya ia pun membuat bunshin pas dengan jumlah seluruh anggota uciha setelah itu, Ia melakukan saja chakranya tak akan berubah menjadi chakra Ayah dan Ibunya. Lalu dia pergi setelah membuang seluruh mayat anggota clannya._

 _Saat yukito pulang dia melihat rumah hanya ada chakra itachi dia tidak merasakan chakra lain selain chakra Itachi dan Sasuke. Lalu yukito melihat rumahnya. Memang ada Orang tuanya tetapi, Chakranya berbeda sangat jauh dengan chakra orang yang dikenalnya selalu saja mirip dengan Itachi. Dia melihat sasuke masih tidur, 'Chakranya sama, Tapi kenapa semua yang ada disini chakranya itachi?' itu pikirnya, Lalu dia Menyerang salah tau anggota clannya, Dan benar saja... Orang yang ia serangpun berubah menjadi asap. Mata yukito membulat ia membatin. 'K-Kenapa...M-Me-Menjadi bun-shin? Ke-napa? Jangan-jangan...' Ia menggunakan membangkitkan Rinnegan, Yaah dia memang mempunyai Rinnegan tapi hanya sahabatnya yang tau. Setelah membangkitkan rinnegan dia menyerang semua orang yang ada disana dan yang terakhir kedua orang tuanya. 'POOFFFTT' Ternyata semua yang ada disana adalah bunshin itachi semua._

 _Setelah itu,Yukito membangunkan Sasuke ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi tapi yukito yakin ini semua perbuatan Tetua, Dan ini adalah salah yukito yah...salahnya untuk sementara...Ia berkata "Hiks...Ini...semua...Hiks...salahku..Aku yang menyebabkan semuanya...Hiks...SUDAH AKU PUTUSKAN...Jika sasuke mencari kebenaran dengan keluar dari desa aku akan bergabung kedalam anggota akatsuki dan mencari sasuke kemanapun...yaah...kemanapun..."Ia bersumpah sambil menunduk menahan tangis yang semakin menjadi._

 _SKIP TIME 4 tahun kemudian._

 _._

 _._

 _Terlihat dari jendela dari mansion uciha ada seorang wanita 18 tahun bersama seorang lelaki berumur 12 tahun, yah itu adiknya. Yukito hampir tidak bisa menahan jantungnya yang hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya adiknya itu berani berkata seperti itu walaupun sepertinya nada suaranya bergetar... Saat itu adiknya berkata "Nee-chan, Aku akan pergi dan tak akan bertemu dengan wajahmu lagi! Aku sudah muak!" Teriaknya sarkastik. Saat itu yukito,kakaknya seperti tersihir hingga ia tak bisa berkutit ... Sakit rasanya ia mendapatkan kalimat itu Pedih rasanya mendengar nada kalimat adiknya bergetar... Sangat... Sangat.. Perih...'Kenapa? kenapa? Itachi...kau sangat kejam! Hiks...Hiks... ' Batin yukito. 'Nee-chan gomenne aku harus melakukannya demi kau juga gomenne...'ucap sasuke meminta maaf dalam hati."Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu sasuke..."Ucap yukito lirih bahkan tak didengar siapapun. "Kalau begitu aku pergi!" Teriak sasuke._

 _Tap...Tap..Tap..._

 _Yukito menatap punggung adiknya itu tak kuasa melepaskannya...yah... Tidak kuasa...Tidak rela sama sekali tidak...Tapi...Ia tak bisa menolak perkataan sasuke. Ingin ia meminta pertolongan sahabatnya tapi mulutnya tetarasa kaku. Tak bisa melakukan apapun,Hatinya sakit...Tak kuasa menahan Hatinya yang pedih ia pun menangis...Menangis sekencang-kencangnya...Kencang...Dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri didalam rumahnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continnued._

 _Maaf ya...Yuuki badung...Yuuki kambuh Tifusnya gomenne kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan tapi ini Chapter Flash back chapter depan juga masih...sekali lagi yuuki minta maaf...Jaaa ne~ Sampai jumpa lagi ^_^_


	10. Chapter Penjelasan 2

_Yukito menatap punggung adiknya itu tak kuasa melepaskannya...yah... Tidak kuasa...Tidak rela sama sekali tidak...Tapi...Ia tak bisa menolak perkataan sasuke. Ingin ia meminta pertolongan sahabatnya tapi mulutnya tetarasa kaku. Tak bisa melakukan apapun,Hatinya sakit...Tak kuasa menahan Hatinya yang pedih ia pun menangis...Menangis sekencang-kencangnya...Kencang...Dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri didalam rumahnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oke Mungkin ini Lanjutannya anggap saja chapter flashback :D dari sasu pergi dari Konoha, Disini Madara itu bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru sama Kabuto. Dan yang mengambil kyuubi dari khusina adalah Madara, Ceritanya disini waktu Khusina waktu melahirkan megumi, Chakra megumi bersentuhan dengan chakra kyuubi yang mengakibatkan Setengah dari kyuubi masuk kedalam chakra megumi, dan dia menjadi Jinchuriki kyuubi. Selanjutnya Normal..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yukito POV_

 _._

 _'... Ternyata benar Sasuke tidak mungkin ada disini... Betapa kejamnya kau itachi...' Batinku miris._

 _"-Kito! Yukito! Bangun! Hey !" Suara asing membangunkanku dari pingsan._

 _"..." Aku terdiam._

 _"Yukito! Kau kenapa pingsan?" Tanya Hana kakaknya Sakura._

 _"Lalu, Adikmu kemana?" Megumi melanjutkan._

 _Aku terdiam lalu menjawab "Sasuke pergi." Lalu Aku berdiri dan berkata dengan lantang. "Aku akan bergabung dengan akatsuki dan pergi mencari Sasuke!" Aku tau aku. mengambil keputusan yang gila tapi aku dulu sudah bersumpah 'Akan pergi ke Akatsuki tempat para Missing-nin jika sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa untuk mencari kebenaran.' Dan pasti disana ada Itachi, Aku benar-benar merindukannya sejak lama rindu...sekali..dalam hatiku aku tidak berniat balas dendam. akan tetapi,Untuk membenarkan kesalahpahaman adik-adikku._

 _"Bodoh! Mengapa kau mau masuk kesana?!" Teriak Megumi._

 _"Benar! Mengapa? Apa karena adikmu?" Lanjut Hana._

 _"Maafkan aku... Tapi ini salahku...Lagipula aku akan menyamar menjadi Obito Uciha" Ucapku lalu tersenyum kepada sahabatku. "Tapi aku berjanji akan pulang dengan selamat, kok ! jadi jangan cemaskan aku." Lanjut ku._

 _"Tapi jika kau tidak pulang atau aku menerima berita bahwa kau mati aku tidak akan segan-segan memberitahu kepada Hokage Jiji !" Ancam Sahabatku Megumi._

 _"Hn aku tau, kok. Tenang saja" Senyumku masih belum pudar dari wajah menyebalkan menurut megumi._

 _"Kau yakin?" Kali ini hana yang mengkhawatirkanku._

 _"Um! Aku akan pulang bersama dengan adik-adikku! aku berjanji !" Janjiku kepada kedua sahabatku. "Kalau begitu aku pergi."_

 _"Jangan lupa gunakan 'Henge' !" Teriak Hana._

 _"Hn. aku tak akan lupa." Jawabku._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah itu akupun pergi dari desa tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang desa. Saat itu aku takut..Sangat takut... Tapi aku akan melakukannya demi orang-orang yang kucintai._

 _._

 _Tap..Tap..Tap.._

 _._

 _"Siapa disana?!" Teriakku pada kegelapan malam. Bersyukur aku telah menggunakan henge dengan topeng mirip Lolipop rasa jeruk mandarin. (Yuuki mau-coret- ketawa pas nulis ini :v )._

 _"Fu fu fu fu... Seharusnya aku yang menanyakannya Baka..." Ucap suara misterius tersebut._

 _"A-Apa kau anggota akatsuki?" Tanyaku._

 _"Sayangnya, Iya.." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku._

 _"A-aku ingin bergabung dengan anggota itu..Kumohoon!" Aku berharap dibolehkan olehnya._

 _"Kau bertemu orang yang benar. Aku adalah pemimpin akatsuki, Panggil saja Pein, Yahiko Pein" Jawab orang yang bernama pein tersebut._

 _"A-Arigatou P-Pein..." Balasku._

 _"Kalau begitu ikut aku kemarkas." Ajaknya._

 _"Um!" Aku menyanggupi._

 _Tobi POV End (dah ganti kan pake topeng :v)._

 _._

 _Normal POV._

 _"Baiklah...Kita sampai..Sebelum aku menerimamu menjadi anggota, Aku ingin mengetesmu terlebih dahulu..." Ucap pein._

 _"Ha'i. Pein-senpai. Tidak apa kan? kupanggil seperti itu?" Tanya Tobi._

 _"Hn." Jawab pein._

 _"Hei Pein! Siapa orang itu!" Tanya seorang berambut Kelimis (Bener gak?) a.k.a Hidan._

 _"Kau membawa orang lagi?! Bayar kalau begitu! Sekarang tak ada yang gratis!" Ucap Seorang yang memakai kerudung dan cadar a.k.a. Kakuzu._

 _"Akhirnya kita memiliki anggota baru lagi... khe khe khe" Kata orang berwujud hiu setengah manusia. a.k.a. Kisame._

 _"Hn." Jawab pein singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. "Ayo ikut aku..."_

 _"Obito,Uchiha Obito." Jawab Tobi._

 _"Ayo ikut aku Tobi."_

 _Itachi yang mendengar marga uciha dari ruang tv pun kaget karena setaunya uciha hanya tinggal dirinya,kakaknya dan adiknya._

 _"Hey! Kau! Apakah benar kau seorang uciha?" Tanya seseorang berkeriput #PLAK. maaf maaf ...Seorang yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti keriput diantara hidungnya. a.k.a. Itachi._

 _"Hn." Jawab Tobi. 'Nah ini die si Otouto daritadi rasanya pengen gwe jotos tuh muka.' batin Tobi._

 _"Setauku uciha sudah tidak ada kan?" Tanya satu-satunya wanita disana dikepalanya ada bunga yang terbuat dari kertas. a.k.a. Konan._

 _"...Pein-senpai..kapan kau akan mengetesku?" Tanya tobi yang benci masalalunya diingat lagi._

 _"Oh..iya.. Besok kita akan mengetes kemampuanmu sekarang waktunya tidur" Jawab pein kaget._

 _"Baik." Jawab All akatsuki (-Pein, Tobi.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah semua tidur Tobi pergi keteras markas._

 _"Haah~ Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan sasuke sekarang." Gumam Tobi sambil menekuk kakinya._

 _"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Seseorang dari kegelapan, Seperti orang yang dimakan Venus FlyTrap. a.k.a. Zetsu._

 _"Gya! Huff kau mengagetkanku saja." Teriak Tobi Cempreng, darah berdesir dipipinya menahan malu tapi tak terlihat karena memakai topeng. 'Uuuh...Gawat...Semoga dia tak menyadarinya.' Harap Tobi dalam hati._

 _"Fu..fu..fu...ahahahahah... Kau seperti wanita saja! " Senyum Zetsu kepada Tobi._

 _"Hn." Jawab tobi. 'EMANG GWE WANITA BAKA!' Teriak Tobi dalam hati._

 _"Oh iya..Perkenalkan namaku Zetsu..." Zetsu menjulurkan tangan berniat berkenalan._

 _"Um! Namaku Yukito Uciha!" Secara tidak sadar Tobi memberitahu nama aslinya sambil membalas juluran tangan Zetsu._

 _"...B-Bukannya itu nama wanita?" Gugup Zetsu._

 _"Maksudmu?" Balas Tobi tidak mengerti. 'Apa aku mengucapkan nama asliku ya?' Tanya tobi dalam hati._

 _"Kau adalah wanita?" Tanya Zetsu._

 _._

 _Nah BEGOnya Tobi malah bilang._

 _._

 _"Bagaimana kau tau?! aku wanita?" Jawab Tobi kaget._

 _._

 _._

 _GEDUBRAK!_

 _Zetsupun jatoh dengan tidak elitnya._

 _"Lho? Senpai kenapa?" Tanya tobi._

 _"Na-Namamu? Yukito? Aku seperti mengenalnya. Ah iya! Itachi pernah menceritakannya padaku!" Jawab Zetsu yang sudah bangun dari jatohnya._

 _'Lho? kan! bener gwe keceplosan tadi!' Rutuk tobi dalam hati. " T-Tapi jangan bilang pada siapapun! Kumohon!" Pinta Tobi pada Zetsu._

 _"H-Hn." Zetsu masih kaget. 'Berarti Konan tak akan kesepian lagi!' Batin Zetsu girang. "Berarti kau bisa memasak? Apakah masakannya enak? Benarkah?" Tanya Zetsu bertubi-tubi._

 _"Iya..Aku bisa...Tentu saja enak! Aku bisa memasak Sup miso,Ramen atau sebagainya" Jawab Tobi._

 _"YOSHA! Arigatou kau sudah masuk kedalam sini! " Girang Zetsu. 'Karena konan kalau masak ga enak.' Batin Zetsu._

 _"EH? I-Iya."_

 _._

 _._

 _Esoknya..._

 _._

 _._

 _"Baiklah! Tobi... Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Pein._

 _"Selalu." Jawab tobi santai._

 _"Ekhem..Ekhem... Bisakah kita sarapan dulu?" Tanya konan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan yang kita pasti sudah tau hasilnya, adalah 'Tahi Kambing'._

 _"Ha'i! Kubantu!" Jawab Tobi senang berhubung memasak adalah hobinya._

 _"Heh? Tobi memang bisa memasak?" Tanya semua yang ada disana minnus Zetsu._

 _"Tentu!" Jawab Tobi sambil tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

 _Prak..Prak.. (Suara konan memecahkan telur ayam)._

 _"Konan-senpai! kenapa dipecahin telurnya! kan kasihan!" Tanya Tobi antara autis sama bingung sama konan masa' wanita tidak bisa memasak._

 _"Namanyakan juga masak tobi!" Jawab Konan membayangkan kalau dia adalah seorang 'Chef'._

 _'Mangkanya itu jangan dipecahin bego!' Batin tobi menjerit tidak tahan dengan kelakuan konan. "Emm...Supnya sudah jadi!" Girang tobi sambil berjalan kemeja makan._

 _Sedangkan konan...Yang ada berantakin dapur, Dia aja kagak bisa masak air, Sedangkan tobi bisa masak sup miso._

 _"HUWAAA! Sup Miso! Aku kangen makannya!" Teriak Itachi OOC._

 _'Sama seperti dulu selalu begitu.' Batin Tobi Sweatdrop. "Konan-senpai! ayo makan!" Teriak tobi._

 _"Hn.."Konan berjalan sempoyongan kearah meja makan lalu duduk._

 _"Aku mau Coba! AKu MAU COBA UN!" Teriak Deidara._

 _"AKU JUGA!" Teriak semuanya minnus Tobi._

 _Sedangkan tobi...Sweatdrop karena dia ga kebagian...Tapi gak papa toh. dia bisa buat lagi._

 _"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tobi penasaran dengan hasil masakannya._

 _"ENAK BANGEET ! (Un!)" Teriak All akatsuki minnus Tobi._

 _"Tobi! Kau LULUS!" Teriak Pein._

 _"Aku mau Tambah Nasinya!" Teriak hidan sambil menyodorkan mangkuk nasinya yang telah kosong._

 _"Aku Juga! Aku Juga!" Teriak All akatsuki minnus Tobi._

 _"Oke." Balas Tobi Pasrah sambil mengambilkan nasi. 'Dasar manja seperti Otouto saja!' Batin Tobi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SKIP TIME. #loncatgaje._

 _"Yosha tobi karena kau telah 'lulus' bisakah kau terus memasak didapur? "Tanya pein._

 _"Tentu saja... Tapi kapan aku bisa menerima misi? " Jawab dan tanya tobi._

 _"Itu termasuk misi, Baka." Pein berkacak pinggang._

 _"Err...maksudku misi diluar gitu...kalau memasak aku pasti akan tetap membuatkannya kok." Tobi sweatdrop._

 _"Tapi kalau kamu pergi misi kami bagaimana mau makan...(Un.)" Ucap semua anggota akatsuki minnus konan._

 _"Errr...Bukannya ada Konan?" Tanya tobi hati-hati._

 _"Yosh! Serahkan padaku Tobi!" Teriak konan lantang._

 _"ENGGAK MAAOOO!" Teriak all akatsuki minnus konan dan tobi._

 _"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Konan penasaran. (Yuuki: Karena masakan elu kagak enak nan...)._

 _"..." Pada diem._

 _"Yaudah deh, Gini aja... Sebelum aku melaksanakan misi aku akan membuat makanan terlebih dahulu, Gimana?" Saran Tobi._

 _"Horeee!" Teriak all akatsuki Minnus Konan,Tobi. (Yuuki: Capek gwe nulis All akatsuki mulu)._

 _"Tapi kalian harus disiplin baru aku akan membuatkannya." Ucapan Tobi membuat semua yang ada disana berkata. 'Yaaah~ '._

 _"Baiklah kalian hari ini mau makan apa?" Tanya Tobi._

 _"Aku mau Ramen un!" Ucap deidara._

 _"Aku mau Shusi!'" Teriak Pein dan sasori._

 _"Aku mau Takoyaki" Ucap Itachi dan kakuzu kalem._

 _"Gwe mau darah." (Hidan)._

 _"Gwe Yakiniku" (Konan)._

 _"Gwe Semur daging" (Kisame)._

 _"Gwe Pupuk Alami" Ucapan Zetsu membuat semua diem._

 _"Errr...Zetsu-senpai... Pupuk alami itu apa ya?" Tobi Pura-pura bego._

 _"Woi Zetsu! disini lagi ngomongin makanan malah nyambung ke tahi" Timpal Hidan sengit dan menjadi selangit :v ._

 _"Pupuk juga kan makanan!" Balas Zetsu tidak kalah sengit._

 _"EH HIDAN! ELU JUGA KATANYA MAU MAKAN DARAH!" Teriak konan dengan tatapan membunuh._

 _"Un. Konan bener! Darah kan bukan makanan un!" Teriak Deidara bersekutu dengan Konan._

 _"Ahahahah! Gwe menang!" Sombong zetsu membuat hidan pundung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ekhem..Ekhem... Kalian ga denger ya? Tobi mau ngomong tuh." Sang ketua berdekhem sambil menunjuk 'Koki' di akatsuki, Dan membuat semua diem._

 _"Emm..Ano... Bagaimana kalau kita membuat menu seminggu sekali...T-Tapi... Hidan-senpai boleh tidak diganti menunya?" Tanya tobi hati-hati._

 _"Hm..." Hidan tampak berfikir sejenak menghilangkan penaaaat~~ (Readers: Jah! malah nyanyi lu!) "Kalau itu bisa, Aku mau semur daging aja." Lanjutnya._

 _"Hn... Kalau Zetsu-senpai mau pupuk? Tobi sih punya tapi pupuknya kimia, Mau?" Tanya Tobi (Lagi) kali ini kepada Zetsu._

 _"Boleh deh, Yang penting makan." Jawab Zetsu._

 _'Oke pas sekali! Tapi mungkin aku harus terlihat seperti anak yang aneh...Mungkin...' Batin Tobi riang plus gemes sama kelakuan anggota akatsuki. "Hn. Kalau begitu Tobi bisa!" Lanjutnya sambil nyengir._

 _"Yatta!" Teriak semua yang ada disana minnus tobi._

 _'Oke! Waktunya menjalankan misi~' batin tobi. "Sekarang Tobi mau buat menunya dulu ya..." Ucap tobi._

 _"Hn/Oke! un /Ya/Baiklah/Baik/Ha'i." Semuanya setuju._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Skip Time._

 _"Yatta ! jadi.." Girang tobi._

 _"Mana mana?" Tanya pein._

 _"Eiits...Tunggu dulu...ada syaratnya...Pein-senpai dan Minna jangan ada yang protes, Itu syaratnya." Ucap Tobi tegas dan membuat semuanya mengangguk, Lalu tobi memberikan secarik kertas HVS yang sudah ia tulis._

 _Daftar:_

 _Senin: Shushi._

 _Selasa: Yakiniku._

 _Rabu: Salad dan Ramen._

 _Kamis: Semur Daging._

 _Jum'at: Sup Miso dan Ikan bakar._

 _Sabtu: Takoyaki dan Susu (Susu SAPI! Jangan ngeres! #PLAK.)_

 _Minggu: Air Putih._

 _Note: 'Setiap hari zetsu makan pupuk.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Semua sweatdrop pas ngeliat menu hari minggu, Tapi ada yang beda...KAKUZU! Sweatdrop karena uangnya takut dihabisin._

 _"Errr...Tobi?" Konan membuka suara._

 _"Hm?" Balas Tobi ceria._

 _"...Masa' Hari minggu cuma minum air putih?" Tanya konan._

 _"Aduuh Konan-senpai Air putih itu makanan!" Jawab tobi._

 _"Makanan? Makanan apaan?" Konan tambah heran._

 _"Makanan buatan Tobi." Balas Tobi. 'Semoga makanan ini Itachi tidak sadaar...' Batin tobi takut._

 _"Owwh." Konan ber'oh ria._

 _"Hn, Sepertinya aku kenal deh yang namanya makanan air putih." Itachi berbicara (yaiyalah masa kentut? #PLAK.). "Seperti nama masakan Onee-san." Lanjutnya._

 _"HAAAAH?! Itachi punya kakak? NAANDEEEE?! apa kata dunia?!" Teriakan heboh dari semua anggota minnus Tobi, Itachi menggelegar keseluruh jepang! (Maaf Author lagi lebay karena PR Menumpuk segunung)._

 _"Hn." Jawab itachi Dingin,Sarkastik, Jelas, dan nggak padet._

 _'Gaaawaaat! Gimana niih...' Batin tobi miris. Sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya nie._

 _"Tapi kayaknya ga mungkin deh... Onee-chan kan lagi dikonoha jadi ga mungkin disini kan?" Tanya Itachi yang membuat semua mengangguk termasuk tobi yang dalem hati lagi lompat kegirangan._

 _"Memang siapa nama Nee-chan mu Itachi?" Tanya Kakuzu penasaran._

 _"Yukito Uchiha" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tulus yang membuat konan memerah sedangkan pein yang ngeliat cemburu 100 turunan._

 _"..." Semua terlalu kaget(minnus Tobi) Apalagi zetsu yang sudah tau nama asli tobi._

 _"A...A...A..." Sedangkan Tobi daritadi mulutnya mangap-tutup-mangap-tutup, Begitu seterusnya. Oh iya sekalian semburat pink dipipinya karena malu namanya diumbar-umbar. 'Ukh gawat...duuh tadi gwe gwe mau ngomong apaan ya? Lupa...' Batin tobi._

 _"Hm? Ada apa Tobi?" Tanya itachi penasaran kepada kelakuan tobi yang sebenarnya adalah kakaknya sendiri itu. 'Aneh ada apa dengannya? Daritadi logatnya seperti kukenal.' batin itachi._

 _"Tidak ada..." Tobi menggeleng. 'Aku memang harus melakukannya!' Lanjutnya dalam hati. "YEEEE! TOBI ANAK BAAEEEK!" Tobi melakukan aktingnya berharap bisa dipercaya._

 _"Un! nape lu?" Tanya deidara penasaran dengan tingkah tobi._

 _"Hmm...Mungkin dia Autis?" Timpal konan ga punya hati walaupun sebenernya ga ada niat hancurin hati tobi._

 _"Senpai! Senpai! Main yuk!" Teriak tobi pecicilan walaupun dalem hati yang paling dalem nangis dan dia mendapat ide. ' AHA! gwe ada ide! gwe harus menjadi seorang anak AUTIS! Yeah!' Batin tobi sambil ngerock gaje._

 _SReeeeet...(Mau tau siapa? Ini adalah Bekicot lewat :v )._

 _"Oh iya tobi... Aku lupa, Ini jubahmu..." Ucap pein sambil memberikan jubah berawan merah tersebut yang adalah lambang dari akatsuki._

 _"Hm! ARIGATOU SENPAI!" Teriak tobi sambil meluk senpainya tersebut Tobi dalem hati daritadi mau muntah gara-gara rencana dia sendiri kek begini, Sedangkan Konan hanya menjerit frustasi (atau karena iri ya? #PLAK) Karena pacarnya dipeluk-pelukin sama 'ANAK BARU' yang sinting. Lalu, Pein mah diem aja sambil masang wajah datar yang dari tadi yuuki pengen ngejotos muka tersebut gara mukanya mirip papan buat beladiri yuuki._

 _"Hn... Eh ..Ngemeng-ngemeng saori saus tiram kemana?" Tanya Hidan._

 _"Masih tidur un!" balas deidara._

 _"Tobi...Bisa minta tolong bangunkan senpaimu tidak yang berambut merah." Pinta konan._

 _"Tentu! Tobi kan anak baek!" Teriak tobi girang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tobi membuka pintu kamar sasori daan VOILA! terlihat sasori dengan wajah innocent tidur dikasur meluk guling sambil ngiler ga karuan. Sedangkan, Tobi memandangnya dengan jijik seumur-umur dia gak pernah ngeliat otoutonya ngiler kek gini begitulah pikirnya._

 _"Senpai! Senpai! BANGUN! Ayo sarapan!" Ajakn Tobi sambil teriak dikuping kiri sang maniak berbie tersebut. Lalu, Reaksinya?_

 _"Sana! Ganggu aja!" Ternyata eh, Ternyata...Sasori NGIGAU sodara-sodara!_

 _'Ukh daritadi gwe masih sabar buat kagak shinra tensei nie anak!' Batin tobi masih sabar. "Senpai! Ayo bangun!" Ajak tobi masih sabar menghadapi cobaan dari Author (?)._

 _'Arrrghh GA TAHAN GWEEE!' Teriak tobi dalam hati._

 _"SHINRA TENSEI!" Teriak tobi sambil menaruh telapak tangannya dipunggung sasori lalu setelah itu sasori mental keujung dunia! (?)._

 _'Huuft akhirnya...' Tobi tak menyadari kebego'annya dan langsung keruang makan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC :)_

 _Bagaimanakah chapter ini? Jelekkah? Gajekah?Anehkah?Tulis saja di kolom review dibawah ini ^_^ , Chapter ini terpanjang! Butung usaha dan semangat buat ngerjainnya (Halah..Lebay lu!) Yuuki banyak PR menumpuk gara-gara sakit Tifus yang kambuh yuuki mesti ngerjain satu-satu ntu kerjaan ..._

 _Sampai disini aja yaak Wassalamualaikum Warahmatullahi Wabara'katuh :D_


	11. Chapter Penjelasan 3

_XD Yuuki balik lagi ! Siapa yang kangeen? hayooo ngakulah kau nak. (Readers: Narsis Level Maximum -_-) Disini yuuki lupa peringatkan kalau ada Naruko disini heheheh gomenne lupaa~ Baru inget kemaren. dah yak! Don't Like Don't Read._

 _Chapter Penjelasan/Flashback_

 _Chapter 3._

 _Esoknya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TOBI POV._

 _._

 _Hari ini aku diberikan misi untuk menangkap sanbi (Isobu), Aku bingung sendiri jika suatu saat nanti aku diberikan misi menangkap kyuubi apa yang harus kutangkap? Naruto? Naruko? atau... Megumi? Sudahlah... Memikirkannya aku sudah bingung tetapi, Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menangkap salah satu jinchuriki Kyuubi. '-Arrgh!' Kali ini aku benar-benar bingung. Oh iya aku melupakan sarapan..._

 _PREK...PREK..PREK (Sfx: Memotong sayuran)._

 _Hmm... Bagaimana ya... Aku masih bingung... Kirigakure ya?... Umm... Lihat saja nanti deh._

 _"Hmm... Wangi..." Ucap salah satu suara membuatku berhenti dari kegiatan memasak... Itu adalah suara Konan sepertinya dia baru bangun._

 _"Hn." Balasku lalu melanjutkan acara memasakku._

 _"-Pffft buahahahahah... Tobi... Tobi... Kenapa kau pakai celemek? Hahahahah... Gak nyambung tauk! Udah pakai topeng pakai celemek pula! Ahahahah..." Ejeknya padaku, Aku sih tak apa... Mau bagaimana lagi? Wajahku memang harus memakai topeng walaupun aku sudah memakai_ _ **'Henge no Jutsu'**_ _Menurutku, Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga nanti muka tampanku malah dicium -Hoeek. (Yuuki: NAJIS! Narsis amat luw!| Readers: NGACA ! Lagian Lu ngapain turun kecerita?!| Yuuki: Eheheheh... Ia deh yuuki panggil OC untuk main disini eheheheh... Namanya...'AI' !)._

 _"Hn..." Aku cuek saja melanjutkan acara memasakku lagi._

 _"HUUUUUU! GAK SERUUUU!" Konan menyeru...(Yuuki: Apa yak namanya?| AI: #NendangYuuki.)_

 _"Hn."_

 _"..."_

 _'Dia kenapa diam?' Tanyaku dalam hati. "Napa diem -senpai?"_

 _"Gak kenapa-napa..." Jawabnya. "Ne... Tobi... Maukah kamu menndengar permintaanku?"_

 _"Hn." Aku mengiyakan. 'memang mau meminta apa?' Batinku._

 _"Tobi..." Ada jeda sedikit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _DEG! DEG! DEG!DEG! DEG!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"-Ajari aku memasak dong!" Lanjutnya._

 _GUBRAAAAK! (Sfx: Tobi jatoh)._

 _"-ittei... Memangnya -Senpai gak tau caranya masak ya?" Tanyaku._

 _"..." Dia terdiam dengan rona tipis berwarna merah muda dipipinya mungkin malu?, Setelah itu mengangguk._

 _"Oo... Boleh." Balasku singkat._

 _"YAATTAA! Kalau begitu kita masak apa?! terus bumbunya apa saja?! Lalu, Kapan kita mema- GUBRAK!(Sfx: Tobi Pingsan) E...Etto... Tobi! Kenapa kau pingsan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _TOBI POV end._

 _._

 _._

 _Normal POV._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat ini Tobi sedang dikamarnya (Zetsu sama Tobi) Sempat Pingsan karena dia pusing, Mungkin?... Beruntung sebelum dia pingsan sempat mematikan kompornya kalau nggak? Mungkin markas hanya sisa ABU (Bosen kalo 'Sisa Nama' mulu.) Lalu karena dia pingsan otomatis topeng yang selalu dipakenya dibuka, Dan kalau dibu-._

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _-ka mungkin mukanya tam-pan? (Versi Obito Cannnon :v)._

 _"I..I-Ni.. To-Bi?! NANDEEEEEE?!" Teriak all akatsuki (- Tobi pastinya!)._

 _"Ke..Kena-pa?... Dia lebih tampan dariku~" Ucap Pein Nista. (Ai: MUKA LU ITU UDAH DARI DULU JELEK)._

 _"Sabar ya Pein(?)... Mungkin konan akan berpaling darimu (?)..." Nasihat Kakuzu Ekhem atau mengejek?. (Ai: Nih anak juga ikut-ikutaaan?! Kuju! Elo juga jeleeek!)_

 _"..." Pein Ngangguk._

 _'GLuk... I-Ini Tobi?' Tanya zetsu dalam hati. 'B-Bukannya... dia wa-wanita? A-atau dia me-memakai he-henge?' Tanyanya lagi kali ini mirip seorang pelawak yang bernama 'Azis Gagap'_

 _'Kyaaa! Dia tampaaan!' Teriak Konan dalam hati. 'Tapi kalau aku berpaling dari Pein mungkin dia akan marah... Bagaimana ya?' Tanyanya dalam hati. (Ai: Ternyata bener dugaan Kuju konan mau berpaling darimu pein... Ck..Ck..Ck... #Geleng-Geleng._

 _'Hn.' Itachi bergumam tidak jelas dalam hati. (Ai: Nih anak lama-lama gwe bejek-bejek luw!)._

 _Akhirnya markas itu sunyi hanya burung-burung yang berkicau, rumput yang bergoyang, bebek yang mengejar kisame, Kucing yang minta makan didepan Goa, Suara burung gagak, Jangkrik yang berbunyi, Kertas-kertas koran yang bertebangan(?), Dan masih banyak lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC XD_

 _Gomenne ini chapter pueenndek! Gomen... Gomen... Waktu mepeet! Plus yuuki kali ini nulis di HP Gomenne! Sekali lagi gomen. Oh iya! maafin yuuki yaak soalnya penulisannya Amburegul Emesyiu Bahrewel Bahrewel(?). Gomenne! #BungkukBungkuk._

 _Hidan: Oi Ai! Gwe kenapa kagak ada dialog? #NyiapinSambit._

 _Ai: Tuuuh si yuuki yang bikin naskah... Gwe cuma jadi pengganti dia... #NunjukRumahYuuki._

 _Hidan: #LariKearahRumahYuuki._

 _DAH YAAAK! Jaaa ne~`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'_


	12. Daftar Review (Abaikan saja)

_Halo... dah lama_ nggak ketemu. Apa kabar semuanya? Sehat? Semoga sehat _-sehat saja ya... Amin... Ditahun baru kali ini kalian sedang apa? Nonton kembang api kah? Heheheh maaf kebanyakan nanya yuuki cuma mau mastiin aja semuanya sehat ^_^. Ano... Karena waktu itu yuuki nggak bisa jawab yuuki jawab sekarang ya... dari chapter 2 :)_

Chapter 2:

-Dsevenfold = Anda bingung ya... Gomen ceritanya Liku-liku begini :) Terima kasih sudah review.

-SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki = Ketauan dikolem renang? Bisa jadi soalnya Tobi bertingkah kelewat konyol #Hah? Domo' Arigatou

-Gery O Donut = Terima kasih itu juga dari hasil latihan walaupun masih sebagian kecil setitik. Masalahnya 1 chapter itu Setengah buku, Jadinya nggak bisa heheh gomen. Terima kasih sudah review senpai.

Chapter 3:

-Dsevenfold - Ingat kata apa senpai? Jadi bingung. #Bingung.

\- SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki - Terima kasih senpai! Sudah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya.

Chapter 4:

\- SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki == Hmm.. Solusi apa ya? Rahasia dong! heheh Arigatou sudah review senpai!

-thiyahrama == Kalau tulisan yuuki Maaf senpai yuuki nggak bisa rapih. Dan maksud cerita ini itu cerita tentang tobi versi perempuannya :D Entah kenapa yuuki nulis dengan sendirinya atau memang otak yuuki yang bilang? #Bingung. Pokoknya terima kasih sudah review ^_^

Chapter 5:

-dinda adr - Domo Arigatou senpai. Udah yuuki cek!

\- SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki - Hallo juga, Pertama datangnya si Megumi. Megumi itu sahabatnya Tobi/ Yukito jadi dia ada diKonoha. Kedua, Apakah dia salah satu anggota akatsuki? Jawabannya salah karena dia anak dari MinaKhusi (Yuuki sebenernya nggak tau alasannya #PLAKKED.). Ketiga, Itachi belum tau lihat saja kelanjutannya heheheh. Terima kasih sudah review, Ne.

-Guest - Iya iya yuuki salah maaf ya... Tapi masalahnya senpai tidak membuat fic? Kalau tidak...

JANGAN BANYAK CINGCONG. TERIMA KASIH! SUDAH REVIEW! #Ngamuk.

-itakyu - Ita-san bisakah anda menghargai kerja keras seorang author? TERIMA KASIH! #Masihmarah.

Chapter 6:

\- SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki === Terima kasih. Lho? Megumi sama Yukito SoSweet? Hmm.. Sudah kuduga. #DilemparKeLaut.

Chapter 7:

\- SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki - Arigatou senpai sudah review.

\- Addieans Ollynme - Maaf yuuki kebiasaan lama kalau nulis kebanyakan dialog maaf, Ne. Arigatou sudah Review.

-kamikichan - Huft... Sekali lagi yuuki bilang... Tolong hargai kerja keras author lain... memang kalau tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali kenapa? Tolong senpai hargai kerja keras author lain ya... #Nyengir. Terima kasih sudah Flame fanfic yuuki terima kasih... Mata anda sakit? lalu kenapa anda membaca terus fanfic saya?

Saya Masokis benar kata anda... benar... Dan terima kasih karena fanfic anda telah membuat saya sakit hati terima kasih... #Senyum. Saya sudah pernah melihatnya tapi karena saya masih pertama kali... jadi mohon dimaklumi. Dan... ANDA SALAH KALAU BILANG SAYA HANYA INGIN MENDAPATKAN REVIEW ANDA! SAYA HANYA MENJADI PENULIS DISINI! TIDAK PEDULI SEBERAPA BANYAK YANG MENULIS REVIEW, SAYA TIDAK PEDULI! SAYA HANYA BUTUH SATU REVIEW YANG TULUS! JADI JANGAN SALAH SANGKA, YA! TERIMA KASIH!

Chapter 8:

\- SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki - Iya itachi takut sama si Tobi karena dia kakak tertua. Terima kasih sudah review.

-Guest - Terima kasih :'D

-kamikichan - IYA SAYA BARU LULUS SD NAPA?! MASALAH?! SAYA GAK PEDULI REVIEW ATAU FAV, Ok? KALAU ANDA MAU MEREPORT ABUSE SILAHKAN! TAK ADA YANG MELARANG! SAYA KAN SUDAH BILANG... SAYA HANYA PENULIS! Terima kasih!

-anti Yuuki Hiroshi babi - Ekhem... Nickmu sungguh keterlaluan sekali ya... Tapi nggak apa-apa... Saya memang baru lulus SD tapi... Anda salah kalau saya alay karena saya selalu menang berkelahi dengan anak lelaki satu kelas jadi jangan mengatai saya alay

KARENA saya PALING BENCI membaca tulisan apalagi orangnya dan saya tidak mengharapkan banyak review hanya ada teman disekeliling saya juga sudah kasih.

Chapter 9:

\- SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki ==== Sedih ya? sama yuuki juga sampai nangis padahal yuuki yang buat sendiri, Ooooh Sasu-Teme nggak tau rencananya si Tobi soalnya kan dia udah pergi duluan. Terima kasih sudah review.

-Jade Owrah Hangrizcky === Ya. Saya sudah cek. Arigatou reviewnya.

-Kepo === Ano... Ini juga masih tentang Tobi tapi yuuki buat Oc jadinya Yukito heheh maaf jika keliru. Terima kasih sudah review.

Chapter 10:

\- SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki - Ciee yang ketawa :v Kalo mau jujur sih yuuki juga sama ketawa pas disitu 'Sret..Sret' (Mau tau ini suara apa? Ini Bekicot) :v . Terima Kasih sudah review senpai!

-dinda adr - Hm. _Domo Arigatou_. sudah yuuki cek kok. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ^_^

\- To dinda adr yg terohmat - Ano... Anda ngomongin teman saya? Tolong jangan bicarakan teman saya ^_^. Terima kasih sarannya.

Chapter 11:

\- SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki - Hm! betul! Saya juga kelepek-kelepek sama dia cintaku kelepek-kelepek sama dia #Ngawur. Terima kasih ya sudah mereview.

-Gery O Donut - Hmm... gimana yak? Masih bingung mau balik ke TimeLine asli heheheh bingung beneran deh! Suer! #Peach. Mungkin 2-3 Chapter kedepan mungkin masih agak lama?

Makanan air putih itu air bening didalamnya ada sayuran, Macam-macam seafood. Penampilannya memang tidak seberapa akan tetapi,... RASANYA UEENAAK TENAN #Gila.

Kalo Romance... Yuuki akan menambahkannya nanti Thx sarannya. Hm... kalau Tobi direbutin sebenernya dia udah punya Jodoh jadi sama aja ditolak :v Yang sabar Akatsuki saya prihatin dengan kondisi kalian yang masih menjomblo :v #AjaranSesat.

-NikhalAdrini - Arigatou. Huwaaa terima kasih! yuuki seneng dapet review dari Nikhal-chan. Nikhal-chan kan Author terfavorite yuuki! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! #Seneng.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke Mungkin hanya segini... Mohon maaf lahir batin (Tahun baru) Maafkan yuuki ya kalau banyak salah :)

Yuuki kebanyakan salah pada semuanya khususnya teman-teman (Laki2) yuuki yang sering yuuki Tonjok (Abaikan).

Yuuki minta maaf sekarang tidak bisa updete dulu... alias... HIATUS... Tapi kalau kalian ingin berhubungan dengan yuuki Lewat PMs/FB juga bisa Nama yuuki sama : Yuuki Hiroshi.

 _Domo Arigatou_ , Salam persahabatan, Ne.. _Minna-san_.

A

R

I

G

A

T

O

H

A

P

P

Y

N

E

W

Y

E

A

R

S

(^_^)/


	13. Chapter Penjelasan 4

Hollaa~ Ini infonya Hiatus, ya? Gomen Gomen... Yuuki lagi mau aja nulis mumpung sempet muahahahahahah~! Oke Jawab review ya !

 **Jawaban review :**

kepo : Huhuhuhuhuh... _Gomennasai_.. Tapi tenang ini masih cerita masa lalu tobi kok... Yang diceritain ke Itachi. _Gomennasai_... Dan _Arigatou_ sudah review~

ZeaZea2605 : Hai juga Zea~ Terima kasih sudah review ya~ dan juga terima kasih sudah menyukai fanfict yuuki yang jebol ini _Gomennasai._

Myori Coco : Yup! Hiatus tapi kali ini SPESIAL untuk kalian yang suka cerita yuuki. Terima kasih sudah membela yuuki #BungkukBungkuk. Iya _Senpai_! Yuuki akan belajar segiat-giatnya. Yuuki ndak tersinggung kok... Malahan makin semangat :D _Arigatou_ sudah review !

Minna~ Disini mungkin ada unsur drama sedikit. Menurut yuuki sih dramatis tapi kalau readers mungkin udah "Hoek ! Hoek!" (Muntah maksudnya) Maaf ya ! Kalau jelek ! Karena fic ini dari dulu udah jelek. Yang kagak suka mending minggat ! Don't Like Don't Read. Happy Reading ^_^

 _Chapter Penjelasan/Chapter flashback_

 _ **Chapter 4.**_

 _'GLuk... I-Ini Tobi?' Tanya zetsu dalam hati. 'B-Bukannya... dia wa-wanita? A-atau dia me-memakai he-henge?' Tanyanya lagi kali ini mirip seorang pelawak yang bernama 'Azis Gagap'_

 _'Kyaaa! Dia tampaaan!' Teriak Konan dalam hati. 'Tapi kalau aku berpaling dari Pein mungkin dia akan marah... Bagaimana ya?' Tanyanya dalam hati. (Ai: Ternyata bener dugaan Kuju konan mau berpaling darimu pein... Ck..Ck..Ck... #Geleng-Geleng._

 _'Hn.' Itachi bergumam tidak jelas dalam hati. (Ai: Nih anak lama-lama gwe bejek-bejek luw!)._

.

.

.

 _"Engghh..."Sebuah suara menghentikan perang batin yang nggak kunjung berhenti. "Lho? Aku dimana" Ternyata itu suara tobi._

 _"Hn. Kamarmu." Jawab Itachi._

 _'Gwe harus nanya nih! Awas aja ntu anak kagak ngejawab!' Batin Zetsu kesal. "Eh! Ini udah malam tau... Lu pada kagak tidur?"_

 _"Tapi..." Potong konan masih mau ama tobi._

 _"Tidak ada tapi2an, Tobi harus istirahat full sampai waktunya menjalankan misi." Elak zetsu tegas. (Yuuki: Padahal elu mau nanyain pertanyaan kagak guna itu, kan?)._

 _Akhirnya, semua pergi. Tapi sebelum pergi pein bilang._

 _"-Cepat sembuh dan jangan rebut Konan-chanku" Tegasnya dingin sambil melirik tajam kearah tobi yang ganti baju (INGET! PAKE HENGE!) akatsuki yang kotor._

 _"Ha-Hai Pein-senpai." Ujarnya sambil menggunakan topeng lolipop jeruknya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'BLAM!'** Suara pein menutup pintu dengan kencang (Baca: SANGAT KENCANG). Sedangkan, Tobi dan Zetsu hanya berkeringat dingin._

 _._

 _._

 _"Etto... Zetsu-senpai! Tobi mau istirahat dulu yah!" Teriak tobi mencerahkan suasana sambil melompat kearah tempat tidur, Tapi sebelum itu tangan zetsu sudah mengambil tangan tobi. (Yuuki: OH SO SWEEET~|Ai: NAJIS!)_

 _"Hey Tobi, Jangan berakting. Kau hanya ingin mencegah Itachi ditemukan sasuke, bukan?" Tubuh tobi yang masih membelakangi zetsu diam membeku. Sebenarnya didalam topeng itu dia sudah menangis dalam diam. "Untuk mencegah mereka saling bertarung, kan?" Tambahnya._

 _"Ti-Tidak kok."Elak tobi dengan suara serak khas suara habis menangis._

 _'D-Dia... Menangis? Apa kata-kataku sungguh menyakitkan?' Batin Zetsu mengarahkan fic ini kepada genre drama."Cepat jawab yang jujur. Jangan berbohong. Kagak baik." Zetsu mengganti suaranya menjadi suara Kiai-Kiai yang lagi ngeden sambil nasehatin orang._ _(Yuuki: AH SOAK! Kesel gwe bacanya. Gunta-Ganti genre mulu.|Ai: Bukannya elu yang nulis?|Yuuki: BUKAN! Yang nulis yang ada dibelakang lu! *Nunjuk mikano*|Ai: Oh)_

 _"A-Aku tidak bohong, k-kok." Jawabnya masih suara serak._

 _"Sungguh? Kalau begitu apa aku harus membawa sasuke kesini untuk membuktikannya?" Tanya zetsu sedikit kesal karena tobi masih berbohong._

 _"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!" Teriak tobi histeris dengan suara wanitanya. "JANGAN PANGGILKAN DIAAAA!"_

 _"Sudah kubilang untuk jujur." Balas zetsu. "Satu lagi, Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu, Kebetulan aku mahir untuk memata-matai. Dan aku punya beberapa info tentang orochimaru." Lanjutnya sambil duduk dikasur (Mang ada ya? Ada-Adain lah.)_

 _"Umm... Aku kurang yakin, Eheheheheh..." Ujar tobi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin aku bisa yakin. Tapi mungkin juga tidak. Karena ini urusan pribadi." Lanjutnya serius._

 _"Tentu saja kau harus yakin! Mata-mata terbaik diseluruh dunia shinobi! Adalah aku! Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap zetsu sambil membusungkan dadanya dan sedikit narsis, yak? Taneman aja bisa narsis. Masa elu kagak(?)._

 _"Etto... Ini sudah malam... Sebaiknya kita membicarakannya nanti saja." Elak tobi karena sudah mengantuk sejak tadi._

 _"Hn."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _[Paginya 04.30]_**

 _._

 _"Hoaaahm." Suara uapan lebar dari sosok topeng lolipop jeruk mandarin a.k.a. Tobi. "Enaknya masa apa ya?"_

 _Tobi memasuki dapur akatsuki yang bobrok dari dulu itu. Lalu, mengambil spatula dan telur ayam lalu memecahkan telur itu di atas Frying pan (Yuuki: Emang udah ada ya?). Setelah itu, Bersenandung ria._

 _"Hmmm... Apalagi ya? Hari ini jadwal makan sushi. Ah iya! Rumput lautnya ketinggalan!" Teriaknya mencari rumput laut diLemari batu (Gara2 Kakuzu pelit) tempat penyimpanan bahan masakan 1/4nya udah Kadaluwarsa. "Ini dia." Ucapnya senang lalu melihat tanggal kadaluwarsanya mukanya langsung berubah menjadi masam. "Ini kan... Rumput laut 2 tahun yang lalu..." Gumamnya lalu pergi keluar. Sebelum keluar ia sempat menulis surat._

 _"Hoaaaahm~ Un? Ini kertas siapa? Konan kali Un. Tapi ini ada tulisannya un." Gumam deidara sambil mengambil kertas yang ditinggalkan tobi sebelum kepasar._

 ** _Aku pergi kepasar. Maaf aku belum menyiapkan Sushinya. Gomenne... Dikulkas ada es krim yang kubeli untuk kalian semua masing-masing satu. Gomen ya._**

 ** _-Tobi-_**

 _"UOOOOH! Ada Es krim!" Teriaknya (Untung kagak kenceng-kenceng) sambil membuka kulkas dengan kasar. "Yaaah... ada sembilan. Aku, Danna,Kakuzu,Hidan,Pein,Konan,Itachi,Kisame,Zetsu. Hmmm... Ah! Ini kesukaanku!" Teriaknya kesetanan sambil memegang bungkus es berwarna pink bergambar Barbie._

 _"Berisik ada apa sih pagi-pagi." Gerutu Semua anggota akatsuki (-Deidara dan Tobi). "UAAAH! DEIDARA ! APA ITU YANG ADA DITANGANMUUU!"_

 _"Etto... Ini hadiah dari Tobi untuk kita." Jelas deidara senang. Akhirnya semuanya mengambil alih es krim masih masih lalu berpose seperti P*wer Rang*r menyatukan Hpnya bedanya ini pakai Es krim._

 _"Bersatuuu! AKATSUKI!" Teriak pemimpin mereka Pein._

 _"HIYAAAAAAT!" Teriak mereka berpose ala masing-masing sembari membuka plastik es krimnya._

 _._

 _._

 _[Tobi]_

 _._

 _Sekarang tobi sedang berjalan-jalan kepasar konoha setelah membuka hengenya. Ditengah jalan dia bertemu megumi dan Hana yang baru pulang dari kantor hokage._

 _"Oey! Yukito!" Sapa mereka berdua memancing perhatian para pembeli._

 _'Ga-Gawat! Padahal aku sudah pakai jubah ini.' Batin yukito kesal menatap jubah berwarna merah yang melekat ditubuhnya. Akhirnya dia berlari keluar konoha dengan megumi dan hana yang masih mengejarnya._

 _"Yukito!" Teriak megumi menarik jubah tobi. Beruntung ia masih tertutupi dari atas hingga bawah.  
_

 _"Maaf anda salah orang. Saya tak mengenal yukito." Ucap tobi melangkah menjauhi mereka._

 _"Yukitoooo! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMII! SUDAH CUKUP KAU PERGI DARI KONOHAA! AYO KITA KEMBALI DI TIM 7 !" Teriak Hana OOC. Sedangkan, yang dipanggil hanya berjalan terus meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _'Gomen... Gomen... Gomen... Gomen... Gomen... Gomen... Aku tak bisa pulang sekarang." Batin tobi menangis terisak-isak. "Gomenne... Aku tak bisa pulang sekarang... Aku harus mencegah sasuke melawan itachi... Hiks! Hiks!" Gumamnya._

 _"Yukito..."Gumam Megumi lemas dan berhenti mengejar yukito. Selama ini ia telah menganggap yukito kakaknya. Setelah ia ditelantarkan karena tidak memiliki chakra. Akan tetapi, saat lahir chakranya menyentuh chakra kyuubi alhasil kyubi sekarang ada didalam tubuhnya. Dan sebenarnya chakranya bukannya tidak ada. Tetapi, Disegel oleh kakek rikudou. (Males jelasinnya. Tapi terpaksa deh)_

 _"Megumi... Itu yukito,kan? Megumi... MEGUMI! JAWAB AKU! ITU YUKITO KAN?!" Teriak Hana histeris melihat tobi yang sudah sangat jauh._

 _"..." Megumi diam lalu berdiri meninggalkan hana. Ia masih murung, melihat kakaknya pergi lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _Holaaa! Balik lagi setelah sekian lama mager (males gerak) ! Bagaimana Chapter ini? udah baikan atau masih ancur kayak dulu? Tentang megumi, Nanti akan yuuki buat ficnya. Slooww~ Sebenernya yuuki mau langsung updete semua FF mengingat PC yuuki akan di service. Takutnya nanti malah kena Internet sehat._

 _Ai: Dasar Plin-Plan._

 _Mikano: Hn. Tuh anak katanya mau updete tapi kagak jadi mulu dari sebulan yang lalu._

 _Ai: Betul itu._

 _Yuuki: Ehh! BAKA ! Gwe bukannya gak mau updete tapi KI! (Kehabisan ide maksudnya Bukan Killing Intens)._

 _Ai: Alah Bohong!_

 _Mikano: Udahlah! POKOKNYA FIC INI TE BE CE !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam perdamaian._

 _-Yuuki, Ai, Mikano-_

.

.

.::Yuuki Hiroshi OUT!::.


	14. Chapter 14 Sudah kembali TimeLinenya :)

Minna-san! Siapa yang nunggu fic ini kembali ke alur/Timeline yang sesungguhnya? Ayoooo... Ngakuuu... Oke! Fic Flashback tentang YukiMeguHana telah selesei! Kenapa yuuki nggak tulis tentang keluarga Uchiha?

Karena itu menurut yuuki NGEBOSENIN! Karena pastinya dijawab dengan dua kata _Legend_ dari klan uchiha. Dan juga yuuki akan serius untuk melanjutkan fic yang sangat amburadul ini. Jadi, Mohon bantuannya...

Ne... Yuuki minta saran... Sebaiknya nanti yuuki buat fic PDS 5 Atau nggak ? biar nanti yuuki langsung nulis. Biar nggak nunggu lama gitu.

Yuuki balas reviewnya singkat aja ya? Dan juga trima kasih atas saran dan dukungan para Readers atas respons yang diberikan kalian sangat baik. Yaaah... Sangat berterima kasih ! *Bungkuk Bungkuk*

 **Sepertinya aku terasa familiar pas bagian chakra kyuubi tersegel. Itu memang cuplikan By Past ya, Yuuki?** Bisa dibilang iya dan bisa dibilang nggak. #PLAK! *Dasar labil* Tapi memang itu bukan cuplikan kok. Itu hanya untuk penerangan tentang megumi. ada di fic yuuki yang judulnya "By Past". Masih Chappie 1 sih :v

 **Kapan lanjut? Ini kenapa ada bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran dimana-mana?** Yaap! Yuuki dan Nii-san sengaja kok buat kayak begitu, Soal bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran itu atas saran salah satu readers yang bilang _"Masa Zetsu Itachi yang udah tau kalau tobi perempuan harus OverProtektif sih sama si tobi?"_ Yup! Karena itu Nii-san yang terinpirasi dan langsung mengutarakannya. Tapi, karena yuuki nggak bisa bikin kayak begitu jadinya, yuuki serahkan kepada Nii-san. Berhubung ini akun milik nii-san.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu yuuki balik kedunia FFn Lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih! *Bungkuk-Bungkuk* Mohon maaf jika Chapter ini tidak memuaskan nafsu para readers sekalian. Maaf jika ada Typo(s) ... Happy Reading! Don't Like Don't Read.

.

 _ **Tobi itu Perempuan**_ By _**Zyuki and Yuuki hiroshi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rated: T+ (Karena nanti ada Romancenya :v)

Genre: Humor,Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfourt.

Disclaimer: Om kishi khisi :v ,penpiknya punya yuuki.

Warning: Typo,OOC,OC(nanti),tidak sesuai EYD,Don't Like Don't Read!

Summary: Gak tau :v...(Yuuki ga pande).

.

.

"-Begitulah ceritanya. Otouto..." Jelas Tobi panjang lebar tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah tepat tengah malam.

Itachi menundukan kepalanya atas cerita Nee-sannya tentang kehidupannya setelah ia membantai keluarga serta klannya dan juga meninggalkan konoha. Ia benar-benar bersalah atas semua yang terjadi. Semua misinya hancur, Tapi ia masih memiliki kesempatan. Jika sasuke berhasil membunuhnya. Tapi, Nee-sannya itu akan mengurung diri dikamar jika mengetahui dirinya mati. Ia sangat bingung.

 _POKE!_

Yukito menyentil dahi adiknya itu seperti yang adiknya lakukan kepada sasuke. Ia tersenyum sangat tulus dan manis. Seakan tau penderitaan adiknya, Ia langsung memeluknya. menenangkannya supaya tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang misinya.

"Tenanglah, Otouto... Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi... Aku juga tau penderitaanmu..." Seakan tau pikiran itachi ia kembali memeluk itachi dengan sangat erat seperti ia tidak akan bertemu dengan adiknya dalam waktu lama. "Maaf ya... Aku selalu menyusahkan mu, Otouto."

Itachi menggeleng pelan, Membalas pelukan kakaknya. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf... Karenaku... Malah Nee-chan yang menampung penderitaan sebanyak itu... Apalagi sasuke yang masih sangat polos _'seperti kertas polos yang jika terkena percikan api langsung terbakar'_ itu."

Yukito melepas pelukan mereka. Lalu mengusap rambut adiknya yang terlihat mengantuk. "Sudah sana tidur Otouto!" Setelah itu, Yukito mendorong itachi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. "Jangan lupa matikan lilinnya supaya tidurmu nyenyak, Oke?" Tanya Yukito mengangkat jempolnya serta mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang. Itachi menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala dengan tersenyum lalu, melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

[Esoknya]

.

'CIP! CIP! CIP!' Suara burung yang berkicau di waktu fajar. Menunggu sang matahari yang masih malu menunjukan sinarnya yang menghangatkan. Dipagi hari yang cerah didepan sebuah gua terlihat seorang pemuda dengan topeng oranye spiral dengan lobang kecil di mata kanannya sedang merentangkan tangannya keatas.

"Hoaaaaahm... Aku masih mengantuuuuuk~~~~" Gumam pemuda itu dengan suara sedikit cempreng. "Oh iya! Aku lupa ! Si yuuki kan belum pulang dari semalam! Kemana ya?" Tanyanya monoton. "Sebaiknya aku membangunkan itac-"

"Mencariku, Tobi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung yang dikuncir setengah-setengah. Dengan tanda lahir seperti keriput diantara hidungnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil tobi hanya cemberut walaupun tidak terlihat tapi ia tau kalau Tobi sedang cemberut. "Iya. Iyaa... Nee-san..."

"AYO BANTU AKU MEMASAAAAAK, ITACHIIII~!" Ujar Tobi menerjang pemuda berkeriput :v yang bernama itachi lalu, menyeretnya kearah dapur markas. Itachi yang diseret-seret hanya pasrah kepada author. Karena hanya author yang menentukan nasibnya...

.

.

Tobi Itu Perempuan?

.

.

[Di dapur]

.

"Oey itachi! Bantu aku merebus daging salmonnyaa!" Seru sang tobi kepada pemuda keriput disampingnya.

"Ha'i... Tunggu..." Balas pemuda disampingnya lalu beralih profesi yang tadinya memotong sayuran sekarang malah mengaduk-aduk daging salmon yang ada di dalam panci rebusan. Tobi hanya mendengus.

"Sebagai laki-laki kau harus bisa memasak sepertiku, BAKA! Masa' Laki-laki tidak bsa memasak sih?! Dimana semangatmu yang selalu memintaku mengajarkanmu memasak?! Ayooo! Semangaaaat~!" Seru si pahlawan bertopeng. Itachi hanya mengangguk pasrah atas kelakuan 'Nee-chan'nya yang selalu mengingat masalalu tentang dirinya masih di akademi... Sungguh malang...

.

 _[FlashBack]_

 _._

 _Remaja wanita bersurai raven sedang menunggu di depan pagar akademi. Menunggu seseorang. Sampai, Terdengar suara bel. Pertanda calon-calon Shinobi akan segera pulang._

 _"ONEEE-CHAAAAN!" Teriak seorang bocah berambut raven lurus sepunggung yang diikat._ (Bener gak?) _Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara._

 _"Yo Otouto... Kau sukses membuatku menunda misiku..." Ujar remaja wanita tadi dengan suara datar, khas uchiha. Sedangkan, sang adik hanya cemberut mendengar kakaknya seperti itu. "Ayo pulang... Kaa-san sudah menunggu..."_

 _"YEEEEAH!" Teriak Itachi gaje._ (Zyuki: EKhem... Kalau mau jujur... Ini anak udah kelewat OOC deh...|Yuuki: Woey ! Onii-chan! Pergi sono! Motong cerita aja! kan jadinya kepotong(?)|Zyuki: Lhaaa? Elu ngapain ikut nimbrung? #Ngacir.)

 _Mereka berdua pulang di selingi canda dan tawa (Coret untuk yukito). Kakaknya juga terkadang terkikik geli mendengar ocehan itachi yang nyeleneh._

 _"Ne, Onee-chan..." Gumam itachi memanggil kakaknya. Kakaknya menoleh seakan bertanya 'Apa?' Tentu itachi menjawab. "Ajari aku memasak!"_

 _Kakaknya berusaha menahan tawanya. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya keluar juga._

 _._

 _POKE!_

 _._

 _Kakaknya menyentil dahinya. Membuat itachi cemberut."Hahahahahahhah... Baka! Lebih baik kau urusi saja dulu kerjaanmu di akademi! Setelah kau menjadi gennin aku akan mengajarimu kok!" Ucapan itu membuat Itachi sedikit senang._

 _"Baiklah! Aku akan berusahaaa!"_

 _._

 _[Flashback Off]_ (Sedikit nggak nyambung -_- Semoga minna-tachi tidak gagal paham)

 _._

Itachi tertawa hambar... 'Giliran kecil aku dilarang memasak... Sekarang? Malah dipaksa memasak. Mungkin ini hukuman dari kami-sama untukku karena menjalankan misi yang waktu 'itu'' Pikirnya masih tertawa hambar.

"Hey..." Yukito melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah itachi. "Heellooow~ Ada orang?" Itachi tersadar dari dunia fantasynya. Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Lalu menjawab dengan 'Hn'nya.

"ARGHHH KAU ITUUUU!" Teriak Yukito Frustasi.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu diketuk. Itu pintu depan setelah diketuk, Terdengar suara 'Tadaima' Itachi dan yukito berpikir kalau itu setan. Ternyata itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapakah yang mengetuk pintu? Apakah itu Mpok Nori? Atau Afgan yang numpang lewat? Saksikan kelanjutan kisah mereka di fic ini! ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Huffft... Minna-tachi pasti akan kecewa padaku... Kalian mungkin bertanya tanya kenapa aku tidak serius dari dulu... Karena aku hanya ingin reaksi para readers terhadap seorang pemula sepertiku. Walaupun ini Fic abal-abal dan gaje ataupun jelek. Kalian boleh menilai seperti apa fic ini. Karena ini sesungguhnya bukan fic buatanku. Melainkan fic kami berdua (Nii-san dan aku).

Tolong jangan salahkan aku. Aku hanyalah seorang author pemula yang tidak tau dunia itu seperti apa. Aku menuliskan hal ini mungkin karena aku merasa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang lama.

Jadi, Tolong maafkan kesalahanku ini... Aku bukannya menjelekkan kalian. Hanya ingin tau reaksi kalian. Yaah... Akhir kata...

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa. Aku juga tidak tau kita akan bertemu lagi kapan. Aku juga berharap ada readers yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini kapanpun dan dimanapun. Walupun hanya seorang saja dan ini hanya harapan. Harapan tidak akan tercapai sebelum orang itu berusaha didalan dunia ilusi ini

.

.

Sekian dan sampai jumpa lagi :D

.

.

.

.

.::Yuuki Hiroshi OUT!::.


	15. NOTE! DIMOHON UNTUK DIBACA!

**NOTE!**

Minna-tachi... Arigatou gozaimasu untuk dukungan kalian untukku. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Dan juga fic ini tidak DISCONTINNUED. Akan tetapi, Akan di re-Publish ulang. Jadi, Maaf ya?

Fic ini akan di re-publish dengan judul baru yaitu, 'Why be like This?'. Silahkan dibaca jika ada yang mau... Ini pesan terakhir kami untuk fic ini! :D

.

 _Mikano: Maaf jika fic ini telah menjadi beban untuk kalian. Kami memang salah karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan kalian. Jadi. Kami meminta maaf pada kalian._

 ** _Zyuki: Gomen, Untuk para pembaca sekalian... Tolong berikan kami kesempatan lagi untuk berubah._**

 ** _Yuuki: Maaf. Karena dari dulu yuuki selalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan kalian. Perlu kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku bukan masokis karena aku masih memiliki hati. Maaf._**

 _Ai: Ehh... Bagaimana bilangnya ya? Aku bukan author utama sama seperti mikano. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua yang telah memberikan saran untuk kami. Akhir kata terima kasih._

 _All chara: Kami berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah mendukung fic ini! Maupun dari jarak jauh ataupun jarak dekat! ARIGATOU!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akhir kata._

 _Terima kasih dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada fic ini :( Wassalamu'alaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarokatu. Sampai jumpa di fic kami yang lainnya! ^_^_


End file.
